sweet dreams
by poltergeist-people
Summary: Kagome thought life was great minus a few VERY special dreams. her grandpas shrine was doing wonderfully her mother and little brother in great health then, the law segregating demons and humans was removed and she is thrown back into her now mixed school, where she faces danger at every turn the biggest threat being the sexy hanyō that looks exactly like the sex god in her dreams.
1. Chapter 1: intro

**okay so hi, this is my first story so yeah sorry if its bad I guess (I don't really care if its bad i do this because I love writing, so feel free to say what you want about it. **

**quick WARNING: possible lemons later I haven't decided if Im just going to imply it or not though so don't report me, thats freakin' childish, five year olds shouldn't read this adults only please its rated m for a reason. I like cussing and I like writing violent or sexual situations.**

**so yeah, DISCLAIMER: I not own Inuyasha or and of its fabulous characters i'm so glad they exist though if not where would all the Inu lovers be?**

**Kagome POV:**

I awoke panting and sweaty for the third time this week, it wasn't my fault really. I just couldn't help my dreams, not that I really wanted them to stop. I just wished he was real. that delicious sex god from my dreams, I long to stare into his honey eyes and run my fingers through his long silver hair. "ugh Kagome stop it. stop it. stop it! you can not keep thinking like this! you start school tomorrow! now is not the time to get hormonal." I sighed and looked at the clock, _4:30 great just great._ I threw off my covers and headed to the shower deciding that there was no way I could go back to sleep now, and there was no way i was going to school all hot and bothered, not with the new law breaking segregation between demons and humans anyways. tomorrow I, Kagome Higurashi, start my first day of 11th grade and I wanted **nothing **to go wrong.

* * *

**Inuyasha POV:**

I woke up horny as hell...again. how many times was it this week? _oh yeah three feh. not as bad as last week at least. _I closed my eye's trying to remember women from my dreams but all that ever came to mind was her enchanting blue eyes and her wild raven hair falling down her back in deep waves. I wanted it to be more than a dream I wanted to feel her, taste her, _gods I wondered what she smells like I bet it would be sweet and completely intoxicating, if only she where real._ I grinned above all what I **really** wanted was the feeling of dominance the women in my dreams gave me, my demon reveled in it, I'm sure if that women really existed I wouldn't stop until I had her, in every way. I smiled to myself before jumping out of my hammock and onto my bed, _well time to get ready for school._ I sighed knowing that now that the segregation was over I was royally screwed, not only would I have to deal with the complete destain of demon but that of humans too, I just knew my first day at Shikon Jewel high was going to go **horribly **wrong.

* * *

**okay so yeah I thought I would do an intro to the story before the actual story, Ill probably post the first actual chapter later today or tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2: First Day Shudders

**okay so i already had this written so yeah... **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters and such.**

* * *

**Inuyasha POV:**

when I walked into Shikon Jewel High I got everything I had expected, stares of disgust, anger, and total fear, but surprisingly there where a few of awe and some girls blushed when I looked their way. I shook my head knowing it wouldn't last long they would probably hop onto the band wagon and hate the Hanyō too when some time passed.  
I walked to the line got my schedule and walked off to my first period, english, _oh joy. _I sighed and walked down the hallway until I reached the correct door, I glanced at my schedule to see my teachers name was Jakōtsu I sighed and walked in the door.

"Kawaii!"

I looked up to see a black haired she-man with purple stripes running down from his eyes in a pink button up shirt and a long black skirt with a slit up the side, I blinked making sure I was seeing right, "uh what?"

His eyes sparkled as he starred at me, "kawaii! which one are you?"

I blinked again, "Inuyasha."

The she-man smiled, "Inuyasha? even your name is kawaii! I'm Mr. J your english teacher but my students can call me Miss J if they want oh and _you_ can call me Jakōtsu." Jakōtsu winked at me before telling me to sit where I wanted and sauntering off to his desk to apply more red lipstick, still starring at me. I shuddered before walking to the back of the class and taking the seat closest to the window.

As I sat waiting for the bell I starred out the window wishing I could be anywhere but here. When the bell rang signifying the closure of front gates and telling everyone to go to class I saw a girl run into the school, my eyes widened in awe as I watched her. she ran holding on tightly to the strap of her yellow backpack, her hair twirling behind her in waves. her perfect raven colored hair, just like in my dreams.

* * *

**Kagome POV:**

"Crap! that stupid cat just had to shred my freaking shirt! you think he would just sleep like always but _nooooo_ he just HAD to take his energy out on my stupid shirt because of that I had to completely change and now I'm freaking late." I ran into the school gates just before they closed, I huffed a sigh of relief before quickly running to grab my schedule and heading off to my first class, english.

I arrived just as the bell rang and was greeted by a very annoyed man? lady? man-lady? I froze and blinked at what I believed to be my english teacher who just glared at me, "I'm Mr. J please take your seat women."

I sighed and bowed my head in apology, "right away Mr. J." I walked to the only seat left, in the back of the classroom. when I looked up I noticed a few kids starring at me, all of them demons, their energy seeped into my bones like a plague and I tried to keep my miko from emerging knowing it would only make me their enemy. _how have I been training my whole life as a miko but have never met a demon until today? oh yeah segregation laws made between our to races to keep everyone safe and happy blah blah blah._ I sighed and shook my head, freezing when a glint of silver hit my eyes. I turned my head to see what looked a hell of a lot like the object of my dreams as of late. his golden honey eyes starred back at me before roaming the rest of my body, he smirked revealing one of his canines. I blushed ripping my gaze from his eyes to the top of his head, _oh. my. gods. dog ears! _I smiled a little as one of his ears twitched it had to be the cutest thing I had ever seen and I was just dying to touch them. I whipped my head back around when Mr. J called my name out in attendance, "here!"

I looked down at my desk to find a folded piece of paper there, I unfolded it and read: _hey._

I looked over at the silver haired boy sitting next to me and he winked, I blushed before writing my reply: _Hi._

he handed me back the note seconds later: _you see something you like?_

I blused even harder: _NO! what gave you __**that **__idea?!"_

_your starring and blushing. what else? I'm Inuyasha by the way._

I looked over at Inuyasha who was still starring at me, one eyebrow raised, I quickly scratched down my reply: _I was NOT blushing, my names Kagome. now pay attention or Mr. J will bite my head off._

I heard him snort next to me, "hey Jakōtsu!" his low voice called out and I bit my lip, it sounded like a lifetime of trouble, experience, nature, and well danger.

"yes Inuyasha?" Jakōtsu replied back sweetly my eyes widened at Inuyasha who just smirked at me.

"Do you think I could take Kagome to the nurse? she says she's not feeling well and I think she has a temperature."

I whipped my head around to face him, "I do no-" I gasped as he grabbed my upper thigh from under my skirt and traced light circles with his claws.

"see she's red as a tomato I don't want the wench getting sick all over the desk."

Mr J. smiled at Inuyasha before glaring at me, "fine but just because your so kawaii Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled before grabbing our things and my wrist pulling me out the door and down the hall.

* * *

**Inuyasha POV:**

I grinned as the girl from outside rushed into our class sporting a much too short green skirt and tight white tank-top after being lectured by Jakōtsu she walked to the class and sat her pretty little ass right next to me, I looked her over grinning, _the gods must really love me because this wench looks exactly like the women from my dreams._ I smirked as she starred at me blushing only tearing her gaze away when Jakōtsu called her name for attendance. _kagome huh? pretty name for a pretty little human. _I decided to write her a note to see what she acted like, her responses seemed shy and she was quick to blush over the little things causing my inner demon to purr in anticipation to see what this fragile creature would look like underneath me, moaning and begging for more. when she basically told me to shut up I got an idea "hey Jakōtsu!"

"Yes Inuyasha?" Jakōtsu replied back so sweetly it made my stomach turn and not in the good way.

I spared a glance at kagome who looked awed, I smirked at her. "Do you think I could take Kagome to the nurse? she says she's not feeling well and I think she has a temperature."

she glared at me her voice coming out sweet and breathless in surprise "I do no-" she gasped as I grabbed her upper thigh from under her skirt and traced light slow circles with my claws.

"see she's red as a tomato I don't want the wench getting sick all over the desk."

Jakōtsu smiled back, "fine but just because your so kawaii Inuyasha."

I cringed before forcing a bigger smile on my face then grabbing our things pulling her out the door and down the hall.

I pulled her into the nurses office and checked to make sure no one was there before I slammed and locked the door, "so can we talk now?"

she looked up at me her, midnight blue eyes wide, "w-what?"

I took a step forward inhaling her sent, she smelled of cherry blossoms and vanilla spice, I was right it was absolutely intoxicating my inner demon raged telling me to take her and make her mine. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "would you rather do something _other _than talking?"

I grinned when her sent spiked and she looked away, "n-no! why on earth would I want to do that?"

I laughed a little at her small panicked voice, "come on don't be scared I _know _your into the idea." I leaned forward and licked her jawline causing another spike in her sent and a gasp to escape her mouth, "whats wrong Kagome I know you haven't done this before but ill be really nice I promise"

she blushed and tried to push me away, causing my inner demon to protest and the desire to dominate her increase, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her close, she squeaked, "Inuyasha! what are you doing!"

"Feh. things I normally wouldn't."

she squirmed a bit, "then why do it now!"

I grinned at her, "because I want to do _it _now."

She glared at me, "Inuyasha step back before I obliterate you."

I raised an eyebrow at her when I felt it, miko energy. I widened my eyes and looked down at her, "your a miko?"

she nodded still glaring.

my inner demon raged at the danger telling me to back away from the angry miko but I found her angry face rather sexy, "I heard miko energy could be rather thrilling in the heat of the moment."

she starred at me then slapped me across the face, "BAKA HANYO!"

I put and hand to my face and flinched back at her words, _and there goes my fun._

Her eyes widened, "oh my gods I am so sorry!" she ran to the mini freezer and grabbed an icepack sitting me onto the bed, "oh my gods oh my gods I put miko into that slap by accident I'm sorry!"

she reached out to pull my hand from my face but I flinched back, "don't sweat it I wouldn't want you to have to touch the hanyō anymore ill heal fast anyways."

her eyes widened in what looked like shock, "OH MY GODS!" my ears flattened on top of my head in an effort to fend against her shout she noticed this and started panicking, "I'm so sorry! that was loud huh I forgot you guys have sensitive hearing. oh my gods I didn't mean anything of offense when I called you a Hanyō its just thats what you are and I don't know what kind of demon you are and oh my gods i'm sorry."

I raised an eyebrow at her and pointed to my ears, "Inu yōkai."

she blushed and used my raised hand as a opportunity to put the ice on my face, "oh yeah wow I feel stupid, i'm a miko but I've never met a demon so i'm a little overwhelmed today, sorry Inuyasha I don't have anything against Hanyō's I swear."

"feh. whatever wench."

"kagome."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

she blushed, "Sorry. I should uh go."

I felt my ears flatten on the top of my head, _liar she totally hates my kind and I probably made it worse _"feh. yeah go on run away."

she frowned at me and leaned forward pressing her lips to mine, taking me by surprise. she pulled away before I could deepen the kiss, "see." she blushed and looked away, "if I hated Hanyō's I wouldn't willingly kiss one, your ears are really cute by the way." she waved at me blushing before muttering an apology saying she had to go. she unlocked the door and ran out as the bell for the next class rang.

I grinned to myself, "interesting women, now I _defiantly _have to have her."

* * *

**Kagome POV:**

I ran down the doorway and down the hall where my next class was. when I reached the door I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to my best friend Sango: _please dear gods tell me you have Miss Kana for math second period!_

my phone buzzed almost automatically: _yeah why kag's?_

I bit my lip and replied: _I have a terribly hot Hanyō problem...and he looks like the guy from my dreams you forced me to tell you about._

"WHAT!" I looked up to see Sango wearing a raspberry colored dress with leggings, her long brown hair in a high pony tail with a raspberry ribbon, she ran down the hallway her Doc Martins making each step sound unnecessarily heavy. she shoved me into the class, "spill now! whisper it, write it, scream it, I don't care just spill!"

**so I had this written before I published the Intro today and decided to publish chapter 1 today too, I will probably update a lot this week because I have the week off and i'm sick as hell with nothing to do! yay!? anyways I don't know how long the story will be but I know it will be at least 10 chapters I think ill include some M****iroku/Sango romance too because I love them together**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends, Maybe Something More

**Okay so yay chapter 2...thanks to all y'all who reviewed btw! **

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Inuyasha **

* * *

**Kagome POV:**

I sat blushing in my desk after explaining my little encounter with Inuyasha to Sango. When I looked over to her she was still starring at me, I gulped, "w-what?!"

"YOU KISSED HIM!" she glared at the few kids in the room that turned around to stare, "what the bell hasn't rung yet I can do what I want!" she snapped at them before turning back to me, "_Why _in bloody hell would you kiss him!"

I blushed harder, "He thought I hated him because he was a Hanyō."

"So you fucking KISSED him!?"

"No need to cuss at me sango it was the only way I thought of to prove I wasn't disgusted by his kind!"

She starred at me, "you could have done a ton of things like oh I don't know, hug him, give him a handshake, pat him on the head, tell him your mom's old saying. But _nooooo _you kiss the horny half demon who locked you in the nurses office and tried to molest you. Thats it i'm bringing my weapons tommrow"

I gasped at her, "sango I thought you agreed to not bring weapons to school!"

"What? we're allowed now because society mixed with demons its so we can defend ourselves if needed."

"Yeah but Sango you said it would probably provoke them!"

she laughed, "Kagome _you _already provoked one don't worry about me, my dads in charge of keeping the peace and before the law segregating us was removed he was the chief of the detainment unit. I know how to take care of myself, I've been trained."

I hit my head against my desk and groaned, "_Sango _your dad being the one sending out orders to kill demons that crossed into human territory is the main reason you will get into a fight! Bringing a weapon is like saying 'come get me.' especially your giant boomerang thingy."

She pulled my head up and looked at me, "hiraikotsu not giant boomerang thingy its called _hiraikotsu_."

I sighed, "yeah that thing. Don't bring it."

She smiled at me, "don't kiss boys that look like sex gods from your dreams." I looked at her dumbfounded and was about to speak when she jumped out of her seat and and slapped, a dark haired boy across the face, "dammit MIROKU you fucking pervert! don't you _dare _make me use these!" she screeched and pointed to her Doc Martins.

Mirōku smiled and rubbed his cheek before winking a blue eye my way and waving his staff, "use them for what my dearest Sango?"

She smiled back at him, "making sure that even if someone actually says yes, no women will _ever _bear your children. gotta love steel toes."

He gulped before sitting on the other side of me as the bell rang. The rest of the class went on quietly Considering miss Kanna threaten to suck to soul of anyone who talked into her mirror and then silently wrote notes for us to copy on the chalkboard, to say that i was surprised at the demon teachers outright threat to students was an understatement. the human students looked at her shocked while the demons just sighed and nodded their head like someone had just told them to do the laundry they had been dreading.

I sighed and stared at the clock I was excited for third period history had alway been my favorite and this year we got to learn about demons and humans _together _the past 2 years had been human history and then demon history stopping at the time the two species collided. I bolted out the door with Mirōku and Sango yelling at me to wait up I ran all the way to the classroom and opened the door only to run into a very hard chest, "ouch!"

I heard the person I ran into laughed and put his hands on my shoulder to keep me from falling, "sorry about that."

I looked up from the grey t-shit to an incredibly handsome, incredibly tan face and two beautiful crystal blue eyes, he raised an eyebrow and I blushed, "oh my gods I was starring wasn't I?"

He smiled, flashing me is fangs, "Im Kouga, a wolf demon." he pointed to his ears, "most kids around here stare."

I giggled and backed up, sticking out a hand, "I'm Kagome, a human."

He grinned, running a hand over his headband and through his black hair, "you mean miko? you energy flared when he ran into me."

I blushed, "yeah sorry it happens sometimes."

He smiled and moved aside, "your here for Tōtōsai's history class too right?"

I grinned, "yeah! histories my favorite I cant wait to learn about the combination of demons and humans from the beginning."

He laughed a little and put an arm around to bring me inside, "thats good Tōtōsai is freaking ancient he was around before the two species met."

I felt my jaw drop in awe as I looked over at the old Demon sitting on top of his desk and let him lead me into the classroom, only to freeze when I saw a certain Golden eyed Hanyō glaring at us, specifically Kōga, "Uh Kouga, I think-"

Kouga looked up "oh the albino runt? just ignore him."

I looked up at him, "you know Inuyasha?"

He looked down at me, "_you _know the mutt?"

Inuyasha tore his gaze away from Kouga and smiled at me, "hello Ka-go-me."

* * *

**Inuyasha POV:**

I spent 55 minutes in a boring ass math class listing to some human drone on and Kouga Insult me only race off to my next class to find that I had it with...Kouga. _oh fuck me. can shit get anymore annoying?_

I looked up when the sent of cherry blossoms and vanilla spice hit me to see Kouga with his arm around Kagome. My Kagome. she looked over at me and then back to Kouga before speaking, "Uh Kouga, I think-"

he glanced at me, "oh the albino runt? just ignore him."

I practically growled before I heard her angelic voice, "you know Inuyasha?"

My demon purred at the sound of my name coming from her lips before a surge of rage went through me at the sound of Kouga's annoying bark of a voice, "_you _know the mutt?"

_damn straight she does you bastard, _I looked away from Kouga and smiled at Kagome, "hello Ka-go-me."

She blushed and smiled at me, "hey Inuyasha, are you feeling better?"

I smirked at Kouga's shocked and angry face, "yeah I think so my face is a tad bit numb though is that normal?"

She left Kouga's side then sat on my desk, placing a hand on my cheek where she slapped me, "I honestly don't know like i've said first day meeting demons, you seem fine though." She smiled, "thats good."

"KAGOME YOU LITTLE BITCH!" A girl in a raspberry dress and Doc Martins burst through the door with a dark hair boy in blue jeans and a purple T-shirt that read 'lovin' the ladies ;).' in tow, a staff jingling in his right hand.

Her head shot up from me and looked over to both of them, "oh hey Sango you finally made it."

"DONT JUST 'OH HEY SANGO' ME! YOU LEFT ME WITH THIS PERV!" she pointed at the guy in the purple shirt, "AND TOOK OFF RUNNING TO THE HISTORY CLASS AND WHEN I _FINALLY _GET HERE YOUR SITTING ON SOME STRANGE GUYS DESK JUST CHATTING AWAY!"

Kagome frowned, "calm down Sango, this is Inuyasha." she looked down at me while I starred at the purple shirt kids staff, "Inuyasha, this is Mirōku and Sango my two best friends."

I looked fully at Mirōku and then to Kagome, "you know a Monk?"

Sango laughed and walked over to us before Kagome could say anything, "yeah _barely _he makes a way better pervert than he does a monk." she smiled at me and put out her hand, "as Kagome said i'm Sango, ex _demon slayer_."

"Sango the key word in that is _ex _and your dad was the real demon slayer, you just occasionally snuck out to play vigilante." Kagome chimed in.

Sango glared at her, "Just because I wasn't old enough to go out! I _trained _newbies i'm that good."

"And now out of a job my dearest Sango." Mirōku walked up to Inuyasha, "its illegal for a human to outright murder a demon and vise versa," he grinned at me, "as Kagome so kindly pointed out i'm Mirōku resident lady killer."

Kagome snorted as the bell rang and she sat between me and Kouga, Sango in front of her and Mirōku on my other side smiling at her, she glared at her two friends, "if either of you two say a word or interrupt this class I will kill you."

Her friends nodded and took out her notebooks while me and Kouga starred at Kagome in shock.

She smiled and vigorously took notes through the whole class, while I spent it starring at her. she would look up from her notes every once in a while and smile at me. the class began and ended with Kagome in a good mood, raising my spirits as well. when the bell ran and she got up to leave I grabbed her hand, "hey Kagome can I talk to you for a minute?"

she smiled at me and told her friends to go ahead of her before waving at Kouga, earning a scowl in my direction, and following me out the door. we walked down the hall in silence and stopped at my locker, she looked up at me and smiled, "whats up Inuyasha?"

I smiled back, "I wanted to um apologize for this morning I don't really know what came over me."

"Hormones? I mean that normally causes that kind of stuff, and its okay I wont hold it against you."

I laughed a little nervous, "yeah I guess so."

She smiled and started playing with her hair, "Im sorry for kissing by the way that was probably not the right way to show you I don't hate Hanyō's."

I smiled to myself, "trust me Kagome I don't mind and I _really _wont hold it against you."

She blushed and her sent spiked, "w-what do y-you mean by that?"

I winked at her, "what do _you _think? the only problem I have with it is that the kiss was _much _to short."

She blushed even harder, "o-oh."

"hmmm," I put a finger on her chin and raised her head, "wanna try again?"

She nodded before gasping, "wait! I didn't mean that! we just met and I uh don-mmmmhhhh"

I cut her off by pushing her against the wall and kissing her roughly. I watched as her glorious midnight blue eyes slowly shut and her arms wrapped around my neck. I pulled away slightly causing her hazy eyes to open a little, I smirked, "sorry you where saying something."

Her voice came out in panted whispers, "I don't think its a good idea we just met and- mmmmmmhh." I kissed her again and ran my tongue across her lower lip, practically begging to taste her sweet mouth fully, she complied with a soft moan. I darted my tongue into her soft cavern tasting every sweet inch and growled in delight when the taste of peaches hit me, I kissed harder and she tugged on my hair kissing me with equal vigor. I pulled away as her tongue started to battle with mine, earning a groan of protest from her, "Inu why did you- ahh"

I ran my tongue up her jawline and lightly bit her earlobe to shut her up before kissing licking my way down her neck, earning soft pants and moans from her kiss swollen lips, I sucked on her pulse point and she wrapped her legs around me. my demon purred at her her actions and I lightly growled against her neck, "your putting yourself in a very dangerous situation by doing that Ka-go-me." I snaked a hand up her shirt and lightly traced my claws up and down her side, "you know that right?"

She looked up at me, deep blue eyes clouded with lust, "its your fault Inuyasha not mine." she panted and I nipped at her pulse point causing her to lightly grind her hips against me.

I groaned and grabbed her hips, "oh gods Kagome, if you keep doing that my control is going to break _completely."_

She shivered and pushed her hand against my chest, "I-Inu where in the hallway."

I licked her collarbone, "so?"

"So I don't want to get caught and we just met."

I growled in frustration, "_so?"_

She narrowed her eyes at me, "I _refuse _to lose my virginity in a hallway of my school to someone i _just _met!"

I sighed and loosened my grip on her hips as she unwrapped her legs from my waist, "okay fine, sorry, kinda."

"It's okay your cute and I uh think I might like you a little so how about we get to know each other a bit? you know start as friends and _maybe _become more. _maybe._"

I starred at her, _she was just grinding against my hard-on after letting me shove my tongue down her throat and she wants to be __**friends **__and __**maybe **__become more?!_ My inner demon growled in rage telling me to take the bitch into a secluded room and fuck her senseless forcing her to submit to me and take responsibility for messing with an inu. But I just smiled and nodded, "sure Kagome friends it is, shall we go to lunch?"

She grinned at me and started down the hallway, "sure thing Inuyasha, oh and welcome to Shikon Jewel High by the way!"

I sighed and followed her down the hall, _this had better not take too long I have__** never **__been patient and there is no way in hell I'm going to start now."_

* * *

**Oh and incase anyone wanted to know Kagome's Full schedule for possible future Reference its:**

**Per 1: English with Jakōtsu AKA Mr. J**

**Per 2: Algebra 2 with Miss Kanna**

**per 3: History of Demons and Humans with Mr. Tōtōsai**

**Lunch**

**per 5: PE with Miss Kagura ***shivers* _so _not gonna be a fun class.

**per 6: science with Mrs. Kaede **

**and incase you where wondering the only class Inuyasha doesn't have with Kagome is Algebra 2, but I make up for the fact that he has His math class with Kouga bwhaha **


	4. Ch 4: how do I get a girl to like me?

**Okay so hi! this chapter is going to be in all Inuyasha POV because I thought that would be fun. oh and FYI for Inuyasha's last name I googled some japanese last names and pick one I thought sounded good :P **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha **

* * *

I was to distracted the rest of the day to do much of anything, so distracted I could barely follow my conversations with Kagome. I was half relived and half depress when we went our separate ways after school, but I was **still**distracted. I sighed and jumped onto the rooftop of a house opting to go home roof to roof over walking on the sidewalk, _okay Inuyasha think, how to I show Kagome that I'm not some man-whore? she probably thinks I am, Hell I think so too, all this pinning her against the wall and kissing her shit is so unlike me. should I ask someone? hahahaha...no. _I shook my head and ran to my house at full speed, slamming the door closed when I got inside, rushing passed Sesshōmaru and ignoring his rude comments revolving mainly around me being 'a worthless halfbreed.' I ran straight up to my fathers study, and burst into the doors, "dad I seriously need your advice on something!"

My dad looked up at my and raised an eyebrow, "_you _wish to ask for advice on something?"

_Way to go idiot didn't you just say you weren't gonna ask anyone? then why the hell did you just burst into your fathers study? _I shut the door and sighed, "ugh yeah you know a lot about humans because you have always dealt with them to keep the peace even when we where segregated right?"

He set his papers down, "well as supposed king of the demon side of this world I personally agreed to the removal of the law, and have been dealing with humans since our species first met, so yeah I would say I have a fairly large amount of knowledge about humans." He starred at me for a second, "may I ask why you are so curious about my human knowledge all the sudden?"

I stared at my feet embarrassed, "well uh theres this um uh well-"

"Get to the point my son, you know I can't stand all of the um's and uh's teenagers seem to love."

I took a deep breath and looked up, "well theres this girl and I've been seeing her in some of my dreams and I didn't think she was real but I met a girl that looked exactly like her today, andIkindahavetroublecontrollingmyselfaroundherandI wannaknowwhattodotomakeherlikeme." I looked back down at my feet blushing.

My father sighed, "repeat that please, _slowly._"

I nodded and opened my mouth when my mother shot through the door and tackled me into a hug, "oh thats great honey! I couldn't understand a word you said in the last part though but you like this girl right!?"

My father looked up at his wife, he had originally married her as a political statement showing he meant no harm to humans 300 years ago but he ended up falling madly in love with her mated her and they had me shortly after the segregation law passed 117 years ago. He sighed and shook his head, "Izayoi. why where you listening at the door?"

My mother stopped grinning and jumping up and down long enough to look at my father, "because my boy found a girl he likes!" she turned back at me and placed a hand on my cheek, "does she like you too Inu-boo?"

I inwardly groaned at my childhood nickname but smiled sheepishly at her, "thats the problem."

Her eyes grew sad and her smile faded, "she's not mean to you is she? I don't get humans problems really! there is nothing wrong with you! your my amazing wonderful loving son. ANY girl would be blessed to have you!"

I smiled at my mother and then looked over her head to my father who was starring at her with adoration he glanced at me for a second then smiled slightly, "darling please sit down and don't jump to conclusions."

My mother huffed and sat in one of the leather chairs facing my fathers desk, before turning to look at me, "okay Inuyasha honey whats the problem?"

I starred at her mortified, there was **no way in** **Hell **i was going to fully explain my..problem with her sitting there. I looked to my father for help but he just raised his eyebrow at me, I sighed defeated, "okay so you got the first part of what I said right?"

He nodded and looked at me knowingly, "Human girl from your _dreams_ turning up at your school."

I scratched the back of my head, "uh yeah well so I meet her, she's in all but one of my classes, she's, really sweet,shy, and _amazingly _beautiful." I blushed and my mom smiled at me hands clasped together. I smiled back at her before continuing, "and uh I think I might of scarred her a bit by uh listening to my demon a _little _to much."

My father sighed and my mother pursed her lips speaking before anyone else could, "Im afraid I don't follow, does she hate you because of what you are or because you did something scary?"

I cringed, "mom, I wouldn't go as far as hating me. she just might not like me as much as I hoped because I was a stupid teenager."

She starred at me, "I don't understand, what did you do?"

My father sighed, "Izayoi dear, he let his Yōkai instincts dictate his thinking too much and probably touched her in an inappropriate way."

I froze mortified, "_DAD!"_

Once my mother fully understood she gasped and narrowed her eyes at me, "INUYASHA TAKAHASHI DID YOU TOUCH THAT GIRL WITHOUT HER PERMISSION! I COULD HAVE SWORN I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT!"

I flinched and felt my ears retreat to the top of my skull, "mom I-"

"DONT YOU 'MOM' ME THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO EXUSE FOR DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT IT WOULDN'T SURPRISE ME IF SHE HATED YOU!" she screeched.

My father was trying to calm her down and I just looked at the floor ashamed when Sesshōmaru casually walked in, "there is some human girl in our entryway claiming to be looking for the idiot you two are currently yelling at. "he looked at me, "and i'm sure she heard mothers screaming, I know I could."

As he walked out I looked up to see both my parents starring at me, I turned around and rushed out the door and down the stairs before rushing to the entryway. when I got there I froze, seeing a very flustered Kagome starring around her in awe, when she noticed me she glared. "YOU IDIOT!"

I flinched back taken completely by surprise at her sudden outburst, "what!?"

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NOT WARN ME ABOUT THIS WHEN WE MADE PROJECT PLANS!"

I looked at her confused, "project plans?"

she practically growled at me, "YES PROJECT PLANS WE ARE PARTNERS FOR OUR SCIENCE PROJECT REMEMBER!?"

I thought for a moment before realization hit me, we where assigned a project in science today, me and Kagome decided to be Partners so she could force her two friends to do it together as some romance plan she had. I also faintly remembered giving her my address and telling her to stop by whenever so she could come work on it tonight, "oh yeah huh?"

She glared at me, "WHAT THE HELL INUYASHA!? YOU GIVE ME YOUR ADRESS AND TELL ME TO COME OVER SO WE CAN WORK. SO I GO HOME DROP SOME STUFF OFF HOP IN A CAB ONLY TO HAVE THE CABBY START PANICKING WHEN I GIVE HIM THE ADRESS. AND THE GODS KNOW I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT WHY FOR THE LIFE OF ME AND HE SO KINDLY INFORMS ME THAT THE ADRESS YOU GAVE ME IS THAT OF THE FREAKING HEAD DEMON KING DUDE OR WHATEVER!" she took a deep breath and held up her hand to keep me from talking, "so i'm all like 'oh okay' thinking he had it wrong but then he pulls up in front of this GIANT ASS MANSION! THIS ISNT A HOUSE FYI ITS A FREAKING MANSION AND I RING THE INTERCOM BUZZER THINGY AND SAY I WAS HERE FOR YOU AND THEY LET ME IN SO THEN I WAS ALL LIKE 'WHAT THE HELL?!' AND A FEW MINUETS LATER IM STANDING IN HERE ALONE WHILE SOME GUY I ASSUME IS PART OF YOUR FAMILY GOES TO GET YOU WHEN IT HITS ME!"

I gulped when she took another deep breath, feeling the presence of my family close by, probably peeping, "what hit you?"

She glared at me again, "THAT YOUR LIKE A FREAKING DEMON PRINCE AND NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME!"

I looked at her slightly annoyed, "does it matter?"

She let out a frustrated huff, "not really but it would have been nice to know what I was walking into and the fact that I slapped someone that was practically royalty has me a _little _nervous."

He shrugged and took my backpack from the floor, "Don't be Im just glad you didn't purify my ass. nice job holding in the miko while you raged by the way."

She blinked at me, "I figured if I was going to scream in the entryway of like the most important demon it would be best not to let my energy go on a rampage. Oh and your lucky someone else was already yelling at you when I came in otherwise I would have really let you have it."

I flinched, "you heard that huh?"

"just the screaming I couldn't really make out the words of wh-" kagome paused mid sentence and turned white as a sheet.

I looked in the direction she was starring to see my family looking her over, "uh hi mom, dad, jackass, this is Kagome. we are working on a project together so she will be coming her for some time."

My mother smiled before looking at Kagome, a worried expression on her face, "are you okay dear?"

Kagome blinked, then blushed before bowing, "oh my gods I am _so _sorry for yelling in your home that was completely and utterly rude of me."

"Raise your head dear, between my boys there is plenty of yelling in my house. its perfectly normal."

Kagome smiled sheepishly at my mother, "Mrs. Takahashi right? its nice to meet you as Inuyasha said Im Kagome."

My mother took her hand and smiled before shaking it, "please call me Izayoi this is my husband, Inu no Taisho and my other son, Sesshōmaru."

Kagome smiled, before shaking my fathers hand and apologizing again, when she turned to shake Sesshōmaru's hand he just stared at her. she looked at him questioningly before narrowing her eyes, "is something wrong Sesshōmaru?"

He kept starring at her, "I refuse to shake hands with a mere human."

"Your mother is human."

"Step mother, she is by no means my actual mother."

My mother looked down sadly and Kagome sneered at him, "doesn't matter she married your father lives with you and gave birth to your brother. she. is. your. mother."

Sesshōmaru looked at her and narrowed her eyes, "Just because she gave birth to that filthy Hanyō does not make her my mother."

I starred in awe as Kagome slapped him across the face, pink miko illuminating her hand, "How DARE you! she is your mother! and as for Hanyō's they are _anything _but filthy! my mama has a saying that she always told me and my little brother; 'Hanyō's are the ultimate symbol of the harmony that could be' she has always said that they are the ultimate proof we can co-exist! and I agree with her one hundred precent! and another thing, Inuyasha is your own bro-" she froze when she noticed me and my parents starring at her, "oh my god's, I am so sorry! its just that growing up on a shrine and training to become a priestess I hear a lot of racist stuff towards demons and women who have Hanyō children I've even met a women who chose to drown her child because it was a Hanyō. people like that disgust me so I was really taken aback to hear that coming from ones home, from his brother none the less. I guess I just snapped.

My mother smiled at Kagome tears in here eyes, "you really think that? that 'Hanyō's are the ultimate symbol of the harmony that could be'?"

Kagome looked up at my mother shocked, "well yeah duh, I hadn't met any Hanyō's or demons until today but I always figured it didn't matter, two souls made another life together, most likely out of love. the fact that it was a demon and a human only makes it more amazing, it cant be easy being with a different species right? the fact that they would love each other enough to deal with it and conceive a child is the perfect proof is it not?"

My mother ran up and hugged Kagome while my father starred at her with a look that was probably mirrored on my own face; shock and awe. he looked at me for a second as if to say, 'don't fuck this up.' and I looked back as if to say, 'no shit sherlock.' when we both looked back at my mother she was still hugging a very flustered Kagome, my father shook his head and lightly pulled his wife away from her, "Im sorry Kagome its just that me and my wife don't hear such things that often and never have we heard something so beautifully excepting its a nice change and I can assure you makes us very happy that someone sees things that way."

She smiled at my father, "its the truth anyways, people just fear what they don't understand. And I'm sorry for slapping your son. kinda"

My father smiled back, "I assure you he deserved it and from what I hear you have slapped some sense into both my sons. Its very brave of you to do that little miko. I applaud that bravery."

She blushed at the compliment and hugged my mother again when both of my parents excused themselves, Sesshōmaru was long gone. when the both disappeared into a doorway she turned to me, "ready to start our project?" I smiled and led her to the elevators pointing out things I knew she would adore because of her love of history, when we we reached my room and I opened the door, she froze. "uh Inuyasha?"

"hmmmmn?"

"Why on earth do you have a hammock near your ceiling _and _a bed?"

I laughed a little, I like high places so I usually sleep up in the hammock. The bed is basically a decorative space filler."

She stared at me in awe and lied onto my bed, letting out a pleased sigh as she did. "this has to be the most comfortable bed. ever."

I shook my head and smiled holding up her backpack, "So shall we get started?"

* * *

**a few hours later:**

I looked up from the notes I was taking when I sensed my mom, "come on in."

Kagome looked at me confused for a second before my mom walked into door smiling, "jeez Inuyasha honey, you would think to let your mother knock. you scared me half to death just blurting that out. I always forget you boys can sense me."

I smiled up at her, "sorry mom, its a habit."

She laughed lightly then turned her attention to Kagome, "dear its late and I was wondering if you would like to stay for dinner, my husband says its going to rain and and I wouldn't want you caught in it," she smiled and clasped her hands, "and I really don't want you leaving before I was able to really talk to you."

Kagome looked up and smiled, "I would love to stay just let me call my mother first okay?"

My mother grinned ear to ear and clapped, bouncing a little as she got off the phone, "So Kagome can you stay?"

Kagome smiled hesitantly, "yep."

The smile that had been forming on my own lips faltered, "Is there something wrong?"

Kagome looked at me and blushed, "no I uh" she looked over to my mother, "Izayoi my My mom asked me to ask If I could stay here, apparently the streets are flooding where I live so I cant get home."

I breathed a sigh of relief and My mother smiled, "of course sweetie, just hand me all of your clothes so I can make sure everything's clean." She looked over to me, "Inyasha, give Kagome something to wear, sweats and a shirt will do."

I nodded and walked to my closet grabbing a pair of grey sweats and a dark blue T-shit for Kagome to change into. when I pointed out my bathroom and she ran off to change my my mother looked at me and I tried my best not to meet her eyes, "what mom?"

"Is she that girl we where talking about?"

I blushed remembering the conversation with my parents from earlier, "uh yeah."

My mother let out a sigh of relief, "good. I'm glad you didn't scare her off Inu-boo, she is such a sweetheart and she's absolutely gorgeous. don't hurt her or scare her, if you do ill be very upset with you."

I nodded, "yeah Ill be pissed at me to." I looked up and gave a sheepish grin, "she's great right? and surprisingly can be very brave."

My mother nodded and grinned when the bathroom door open, "Kagome dear I hope its not a bother but would you help me cook dinner?"

Kagome handed my mother her clothes and looked up surprised, "you cook, I figured you have some that does that in a uh house(?) this big."

I smiled, "yeah but mom always insist on cooking dinner, says its good for her."

My mother grinned when Kagome happily agreed. they left down the hall, leaving me with my thoughts. _Okay Inuyasha your parents like her, she hates your bastard brother which is a **huge **plus. She's fucking gorgeous and somehow managed to make your sweats look sexy, has a smile so warm It could end the fucking Ice age, and Is hot as hell when she's mad. oh yeah and she pretty much believes Hanyō's are the best creation. ever. yeah I can't fuck this up._

* * *

**40 minuets later:**

I looked up from my tv when the intercom in my room buzzed. I walked over and clicked the button, "hello?"

"Oh! hi Inuyasha." kagome voice happily rang through the air, "you mom wanted me to tell you dinners ready, she's amazing by the way."

I heard my mother completely denying the idea of being amazing and smiled, "okay be there in a minute."

I took my finger off the button and headed downstairs, hungry and excited to see Kagome's smile again.

When I got downstairs she was setting plates of food down, talking to my father excitedly and completely ignoring Sesshōmaru. I laughed a little and caught her when she almost tripped, "watch where your step Kagome."

She grinned up for me, "Sorry Inuyasha I'm just excited why didn't you tell me your father was_ actually_ there when demons and humans first met? thats so completely amazing." she paused for a minute, "I wonder how old Tōtōsai is, I mean he looks a lot older that your father."

My father laughed, "Tōtōsai was old when I was a child its best not to ponder it. he will make a great history teacher though he has served our family for many years."

I looked up shocked, "he works for you guys?"

My father smiled a little, "you cant really make him work for anyone but he has crafted many swords for me, even the Tessaiga which is now my sons."

Kagome looked at me in surprise, "you have a sword?"

I grinned at her, "yeah its pretty bad ass made from my fathers fang and everything."

She starred at my father in awe, "your fang?"

He just nodded smiling slightly.

She laughed a little when my mom walked into the room talking about demon swords being nothing but one less wall in her house. Kagome sat down across from me and next to my mother, she smiled up at me, "thats pretty awesome."

I nodded, "yeah maybe ill show it to you after dinner."

She grinned, "really? cool!" she paused for a moment and pursed her lips, "you might wanna bring it to school starting tomorrow."

At this everyone looked up and starred at the two of us, except Sesshōmaru who was eating his food in in utter boredom. My mother looked at Kagome worried, "why is that dear?"

Kagome tore her gaze from me, "uh well Sango mainly."

My mom frowned not understanding and I groaned running a hand through my hair, "that woman's still pissed off?"

Kagome laughed, "no I just think its a good idea with her bringing that giant boomerang thingy."

I smiled a little and tried my best to mimic Sango's voice, pouting angrily, "gods Kagome its called Hiraikotsu _not _giant boomerang thingy! Hiraikotsu!"

Kagome choked on her food laughing, "oh my gods. Inuyasha if she ever heard that incredibly high and inaccurate impersonation of her, she would kill you where you stand if she didn't have a weapon she would probably throw Miroku, steal his staff and shove it through your eye."

I cocked my head to the side, "do you think if I wore raspberry and tied my hair up it would help?"

My parents just starred at me as Kagome tired to contain her laughter, my mother looked back and forth between us, "who's sango?"

I smiled at her, "Kagome's crazy demon slayer friend, you'll find quick she has the oddest group of friends at school."

Kagome glared at me playfully, "we are not odd!"

I snorted, "yeah your right. A miko, a demon slayer, and a monk parading around the hallways of a newly integrated school pouring out spiritual energy and 'I will kill you' auras like nothings happening is _totally _not odd."

Both my parents heads shot up completely, even my brother was starring now. Kagome huffed, "the only one that pours out an 'I will kill you' aura is Sango and thats because she will kill you. Me and Miroku are all good we don't want to cause trouble, unlike a _certain_ Hanyō we don't pick fights with a wolf demon less than five seconds after school."

I looked at her knowingly, "we both know you where five seconds away from purifying him."

She blushed, "was not! I know he was just being all wolf demony"

I raised an eyebrow, "really so you didn't feel the smallest urge to at least miko slap him?"

She sighed, "okay yeah the whole 'be my woman' thing was getting annoying, I mean Kouga is nice and all but _really?_"

I laughed and started eating again letting Kagome talk to my mother about girl things I wasn't even relatively interested in. I brought her back upstairs after dinner and showed her the Tessaiga, which she quickly decided was the coolest thing on the planet, before watching movies. after about the fourth movie she was out cold, I carried her to her room and kissed her forehead to say goodnight before returning to my room to sleep.

* * *

_"ahhhh Inu!" the beautiful raven haired girl panted as I roughly thrust into her,_ _"d-dont stop!...more Inu!" she clawed at my back with her long pink nails desperately trying to meet each of my thrusts with her own tossing her head back and forth in pure ecstasy.  
_

_I growled into her ear and licked my way down her neck to her breasts, "Don't worry I have absolutely no intention of stopping, Ka-go-me." _

_She screamed in pleasure I as roughly bit the top of her breast before taking her nipple into my mouth, pinching the other between my thumb and pointer finger. She ached her back and laced her fingers through my hair, tugging in time with my thrusting. "ahh...I cant take it anym...ahhhh!"_

_I growled and flipped her over on all fours before licking up her spine, entering her again, "you can and you will." I thrust into her holding onto her hips as he arms gave out refusing to hold her up against my rough attack on her tight wet pussy._

_"Ahhh...no...ahhhh inuya...AHH!"__She screamed as I thrust into her even harder._

___"submit to me, bitch, be mine." I growled in pleasure as she flipped her head to the side _exposing her pale neck to me.

_"Ahhhh..Im ahhhh...always yours...ahhh! im cumming I-INUYASHA!." she screamed as her her body clamped down on my cock pushing me over the edge, I thrust into one more time before spilling my seed deep into her womb and sinking my fangs into the beautiful junction where her neck and shoulder met._

I bolted up covered in sweat, a familiar yet uncomportable pressure against my pants. "Fucking damn it!" I growled jumping from my hammock and heading out the door to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water when her sent hit me. hard.

I looked up to see Kagome, sweat plastering her bangs to her head and a light blush covering her cheeks. when she saw me she blushed even harder, "h-hey Inuyasha."

My previous dream came rushing back to my mind but I tried to Ignore it, "hey Kagome, want some water?"

She nodded and I handed her a bottle she took it and took a sip, "so uh cant sleep?"

I shrugged, "It happens I haven't been sleeping much lately."

"yeah me too, weird dreams."

I froze at the comment, "dreams like what?"

She turned bright red and avoided looking at me, "private dreams."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "okay."

She shuffled from foot to foot lightly, "what about you?"

I smirked slightly, "you don't wanna kn-"

I was cut as she hungrily pressed her lips to mine, "s-sorry."

"Don't be." I wrapped my arms around her waist but didn't try to kiss her again, if I did I knew I wouldn't stop at kissing. "I know you said you wanted to be friends and all but you did just kiss me, so do you mind if I ask you something?"

She blushed and circled her finger on my collarbone, "sure."

"You wanna go out this weekend?"

She looked up at me and smiled, "only if your willing to help me out at a newly Integrated orphanage, I promised Id help the kids adjust. maybe having you there will help."

_gods I really hate the idea of spending a day with a bunch of crazy brats but..Kagome looks happy and I want her to like me more...This would help right? _I smiled back, "what time should I pick you up?"

She grinned and hugged me, "oh thank you Inuyasha!" she was about to run out of the room when she spun around to face me again, "oh and thanks for not pushing me further when I kissed you, I don't know what came over me. I was starting to think you where a total pervert but now, I think maybe I was wrong."

I grinned as she ran out of the room to the elevator, _so maybe I still have a chance.__  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Orphans and Rivals

**Okay so hi again, and happy thanks giving to those in the USA! I have to make 3 pies a 22lbs turkey and a bunch more and am half looking forward to it half dreading it XD I love to cook, love to eat, hate the heat in the kitchen...**

**okay so DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own Inuyasha!**

**oh and FYI italicized and underlined is** **Inu's demons thoughts.**

* * *

**Kagome POV:**

My first week of school passed fast, and I found myself still having dreams about Inuyasha...every night. I sighed and looked at my clock, it was 8:30 and Inuyasha was supposed to pick me up at nine, "crap! if only that stupid dream hadn't woken me up in the middle of the freaking night AGAIN!" I rolled out of bed and into the bathroom for a quick shower, hoping I would have time to dry my hair before he came to get me.

20 minutes later

I starred at myself in front of my full length mirror examining myself grinning, _nice job Kagome! _I giggled and ran downstairs to grab a quick breakfast before the doorbell rang. I grinned and straightened my dress before greeting Inuyasha, "hey." I smiled nonchalantly as the door swung open.

"Hey."

Inuyasha stood there staring at me, his golding eyes gliding up and down my body as if trying to memorize every inch, I took that short window of time to do the same. he was wearing a fitted black T-shirt, torn jeans with a red chain hanging from the side, and black combat boots. His hair was tied back showing off his prominent tan features _oh my gods he's gorgeous! no wonder I keep having those damn dreams._

I blushed at my own thoughts and he smiled, "you ready to go?"

I nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

**Inuyasha POV:**

The week end rolled around way to slow for my taste, but I let out a sigh of relief when I found myself ringing Kagome's doorbell, _she didn't back out!, sure you have to spend the day with annoying brats but you will be spending the day with annoying brats and __**kagome.**_

The door swung open to reveal kagome a small smile on her face, "hey."

I felt my eyes widen in shock, "hey." I couldn't help but stare at her for a moment taking in her beauty. Her long raven hair was braided and falling down one of her shoulders a red ribbon lacing through it, she wore a red mini dress with a black heart belt and black knee high boots. _Holy shit she's fucking __**perfect **__and she's wearing my favorite color, I wonder if she did that on purpose..._ I looked down to see her starring at my face blushing, I couldn't help but smile, "you ready to go?"

she nodded and walked out the door, I waited for her to close it before turning and walking towards the shine steps with her following close behind. I stopped when I heard her gasp, I looked at her confused for a minute before an earth shattering scream sent my ears to my skull and my eyes flying shut. when I opened them she was jumping up and down squealing, "OHMYGODINUYASHAISTHATYOURCAR!"

I blinked trying to decipher what she said for a moment before speaking, "yeah its a-"

"A LAMBORGHINI REVENTON!" she squealed again, "I could have sworn they only made 20 of these baby's in the entire world!"

I grinned, _wow, I retract my previous statement __**now **__she's fucking perfect! _"yeah it isand they _did _only make 20 of them, i'm surprised you know about cars."

she looked down the stairs at my red Lamborghini blushing, "i'm kinda a huge sports car freak, I usually keep it to myself it tends to take people off guard and my last boyfriend couldn't exactly stand my obsession, one car show on tv and he gets upset saying I was ignoring him." she grinned and skipped down the steps, "but thats okay we wouldn't have worked out he was too wimpy for my taste, wimpy guys irritate me. I blame having such strong friends for that."

I grinned and unlocked the car, walking down the shrine steps, _so she likes strong men, well theres a point for me, obviously._

she smiled and opened the door, watching it rise in utter adornment, "do you always leave the top off or just sometimes?"

I felt the corner of my lip tug up as I opened my door slipping into the black and white leather seats, "depends on the season, its my favorite car so I drive it a lot"

She smiled and ran her hand across the dashboard longing, "yeah I would too if I had such a gorgeous car."

_And you shall if it what you desire, my mate will want for nothing._I blinked, _wait_ _**what?**_ I shook my head and started the car, "so where we going?"

"An orphanage a few miles away, its small but the kids are great." Kagome smiled and giggled when I sped off in the direction she pointed without warning and continued to fawn over my car until we got to the orphanage. it was a small grayish looking building with a lopsided porch and a huge fence surrounding the property. she got out of the car to open the gate signaling me through before closing it again and getting back in. "you can park by that tree over there."

I did as I was told and stopped the engine under the shade of the tree before getting out and opening the door for Kagome, she giggled and took my hand. "Okay so how many kids are here?"

We walked to the porch and she knocked on the door, "I don't really know like I said they just integrated demons but I think there was about 8 humans here before." she smiled as the door opened, "hello mis-HOJO?!"

I flinched at Kagome's scream and looked at the person who was now smiling sheepishly at very confused and irritated Kagome. _feh. he's plain, boring, nothing compared to me._

He smiled at Kagome, "Hey 'Gome haven't seen you since-"

"Since we broke up?" Kagome huffed.

I felt my eyes widen and looked the boy - hobo or whatever - again, he was **really **plain, dusty brown hair, annoying brown eyes, he was scrawny as hell, had an idiotic face, and the worlds most annoying smile that made me want to punch his face in. _what the fuck did this moron do to get __**my**_ _Kagome? _I starred at hobo as he gawked at Kagome, suddenly hatting that she was wearing that damn dress, it was too short for other guys to see her in, _she looked too hot for __**anyone **__to see her except for me what the fuck was I thinking letting her run around like that?! _I sighed and lightly grabbed Kagome's hand to keep from growling at her apparent ex boyfriend, "hey Kagome, shouldn't we be going inside?"

Kagome smiled at me and whats-his-face looked at me for the first time frowning before sticking out his hand, "hello my names Hojo, I work here."

Kagome turned her gaze from me to stare at him in surprise, "since when? you moved over 200 miles away 3 months ago!"

He smiled, "a lot of people decided to move back, said it would be easier to get to know demons if we didn't live in such a small town, so they moved back here."

She pursed her lips, "I see, anyways this is Inuyasha, he goes to our school now." she grabbed my arm and pulled me past Hojo through the door, I made sure to flash him my fangs as I passed. Kagome kept her arm looped through mine as we walked into a white kitchen with an women who looked to be in her 30's cooking and a young fox kit sitting on the counter. "hey Miss Rose!" Kagome smiled at the women then at the kit, "who's this cutie?"

The kit blushed and Miss Rose laughed, "thats Shippo he's been dying to meet you since Hojo showed him your picture."

Kagome smiled at shippo and then began muttering under her breath, "where did he get my photo?"

Hearing this I growled lightly and glared at Hobo, who quickly looked away.

Kagome told Shippo to get ready make sure the other kids where dressed for arts and crafts, they where going to learn how to face paint today. She smiled as he ran off to do as she said. She looked up at her ex frowning, "living room now." she turned to me and smiled, "you too Inuyasha I just have to talk to Miss Rose about today then we can get started." I nodded and retreated to the room the other boy had just gone into.

I flopped down on the couch and stretched, starring at the brown haired boy in the armchair across from me. he looked up at me and smiled nervously, "So uh Inuyasha, how did you meet Kagome?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "you would just _love _to know wouldn't ya hobo?"

"it's Hojo."

I laughed a little, "and I should care why?"

He starred at me blushing slightly, "because people tend to attempt to remember the name of their love rival."

I wold have burst out laughing if Kagome wasn't in the next room, "feh. nice joke hobo."

He kept starring into my eyes, "i'm serious."

I growled, my demon wanting to slaughter him for challenging me. _first the wolf-cub and now this scrawny excuse for a human? really? _"you know starring at an Inu like that will get you killed we tend to take it as a challenge." I barred my fangs and growled at him, only stopping and forcing a smile onto my face when i sensed Kagome coming. my smile turn real when she walked through the door and directly to me. my smile only faltered slightly when she glanced at her ex for a second. _what the hell is she looking at him for?_

She stopped behind the couch I was sitting in and placed her hand on my head running her fingers through my bangs and around my ears affectionately, I laid my head back and winked at her causing her to blush, but she didn't move her hand, "so uh guys why don't we get started?"

I smiled and her pleased with her treatment of me, "sure what do you need?"

"uh I could use some help setting up, Hojo distract the kids while me and Inuyasha get thing set up?"

He nodded starring at Kagome's hand on my head, I ginned at him before tuning and nuzzling against her hand, causing her to giggle. smelling jealousy I decided to take things a little further and licked one of her fingers before grabbing her hand and walking out of the room, causing her to tun bright red.

I grinned to myself as we walked through the door and his jealousy spiked, _take that you son of a bitch Kagome is mine._ I smiled down at her as she led her way to the room where they kept the art supplies, _my mate, my life, my Kagome,_**_mine._**I blinked at shook my head slightly, _what the fuck is wrong with my today?_

* * *

**Kagome POV:**

Okay so walking into the living room and feeling Inuyasha's demonic energy on the fritz was not a good thing, I had hoped maybe if distracted him somehow he would calm down. Thats how I somehow started playing with his incredibly soft hair, it felt plush like dog hair on a really fluffy dog. I found myself lost in his hair tempted to touch his ears but restraining myself because he growled and snapped his teeth at the last person who had tried that at school, the girl who tried has avoided him since. _but still I wonder how soft they would be...A_s if reading my mind he looked up and winked at me causing me to blush but I was enjoying the feel of his hair too much to stop. "so uh guys why don't we get started?"

Inuyasha smiled up at me with a look of total peach and joy on his face, "sure what do you need?"

I tried my best not to giggle at how adorable he was sitting there like that smiling as if my hand in his hair was the best thing in the world, _my gods he is so cute like this he managed to be both adorable and sexy at once, people like him should seriously walk around with warning signs. _"uh I could use some help setting up, Hojo distract the kids while me and Inuyasha get thing set up?"

Hojo nodded seeming distracted, and Inuyasha began nuzzling my hand causing me to giggle, _oh my gods! I should play with his hair more often, I hope he lets me tha- _My thoughts where interrupted when Inuyasha suddenly licked my finger and pulled my out of the room by my hand,causing me to blush. I started to lead him towards the art supply room, "soooo."

He looked down at me one eyebrow raised, "yeah?"

I felt my face turn hot again and I looked anywhere but Inuyasha, "your hairs really soft."

I could practically see the smirk on his face when he spoke, "is it?"

I rolled my eyes determined not to look at him, _like hell you don't know. _"yep."

He chuckled lightly clearly amused at my refusal to look at him, "well your welcome to touch it any time."

I spun around shocked, "really?!"

I was right, he had that stupid, sexy, smug smirk plastered on his face, "of course."

I smiled despite the sudden urge to slap the smirk right of his face like sango usually does before standing on my toes and reaching up. I smiled happily as I felt his soft hair between my fingers, I slid it through his bangs a few times careful to avoid his ears. "thanks Inuyasha."

"Anything for you Kagome."

I jumped a little startled by his words and accidentally brushed my hand against his ear. I quickly pulled away from the triangular appendage, "sorry!"

He looked at me confused and even a little disappointed as we walked into the supply room, "for what?"

"Touching your ear, some girl at school tried that and you flipped so I figured you would hate it."

he frowned at me, "most people are way to rough, they are sensitive and other people seem to forget that. But you can touch them Kagome, know you won't be rough with them."

I grinned and instantly placed my hand back onto his head, this time after running my fingers though his hair I gently rubbed the tip of his ear between my thumb and pointer finger. I moved my fingers down to the base of the furry appendage giggling, "they're so soft!" I looked up when Inuyasha groaned, panicking, "did that hurt?!"

He opened his eyes panting slightly, he nuzzled his ear back into my hand as if begging me to continue, "No it felt _way _better than I thought."

I blushed, slightly understanding the hint he had given me and somewhat loving the idea that I could make him feel that was so easily. I had grown to like Inuyasha more as we spent time together at school and at his house working on the project, he was quickly claiming a huge part of my hear...so I continued rubbing his ear, _hey if it makes him feel a little...good. then so be it, if thats what he wants. our relationship seems to escalate quickly but honestly where in an orphanage he wouldn't do anything and its not like it feels __**that **__good. plus I love the way his ears feel. _I raised my other hand and started to rub is other ear, "your ears are so cute!" I giggled a little.

"Im glad you think so." he panted out placing his hands on my hips and his forehead against mine, giving me better access to his ears, "oh _god's _Kagome_." _

The husky sound of his voiced laced with desire sent tingles down my spine, _okay maybe it does feel __**that **__good to him...oops! _I bit my lip as he opened his perfect golden eyes, they where smoldering with desire. "Inu we should grab the stuff and get set up."

He whined a little, like a puppy about to be locked out, "just one more minute Kagome _please."_ he closed his eyes and groaned when his whine made me tighten my grip slightly, "_please."_

I blushed but kept going, "J-just one minute?"

He looked at me like a kicked puppy...a very sexy horny kicked puppy if that was even possible, "yes just one _please! oh god's Kagome." _ he half moaned half whimpered shutting his eyes in please for a moment.

I looked at him knowing this was a bad idea..but I still couldn't say no it that face and a part of me - a larger part than i'm willing to admit - wanted to give Inuyasha pleasure, "okay but then we get the supplies and teach the orphans how to face paint not a single complaint got it?"

He nodded and groaned again as I rubbed his ears a little faster. one minute I'm playing with his ears and the next his tongue is in my mouth kissing me desperately and hungrily, like he was deprived of oxygen and he could somehow only get it from me. I pulled his ear a little to see if that would make him stop without hurting him but the only thing that made him do was groan into my mouth, pin me to the wall, wrap my legs around his waist and grind into me like nothing else mattered. I tried let go of his ear to push him off but he just growled as if he was warning me and nuzzled into my hand. I tried to pull away from the kiss and his movements stopped, his eyes flew open and he growled again. "Kagome, don't pull away, I know you enjoying this."

I blused but didn't try to deny it, I was dripping wet and we both knew it, instead I looked down and his heaving chest, "you promised one more minute and thats it."

He growled, "that was then this is now, just shut up and enjoy it."

I opened my mouth to protest when he kissed me again plunging his tongue into my mouth, thrusting it in and out erotically to the rhythm of his grinding like an untold promise. I moaned into his mouth and found myself grinding into his groin without thinking, I tried to stop but just couldn't. Not with him rubbing against my core like that, the friction against my clit diving me crazy. I found myself moaning loudly into his mouth when he took my response as permission to grab my hips and grind into me even harder. the feeling shocked me to the point where I stopped rubbing his ears. he growled at me and bit my lip harshly, making it bleed a little, as if to tell me stopping my actions wasn't an option. I felt the coil in my belly tighten before he hit my sweet little pearl especially hard causing me to burst and moan loudly into his mouth at my release. I blushed embarrassed and removed mu hands from his ears to push him away from me, "damn it Inuyasha, we have stuff to do."

He smirked at me and let go of my hips, I found myself collapsing to the floor, his smirk widened, "sorry Kagome you just looked so tense I thought I should help loosen you up a bit."

I glared up at him panting slightly about to make some rude remark when I felt some of my juices drip from my panties and down my leg, I sighed "whatever Inuyasha just get the stuff I need to use the bathroom"

He cocked his head to the side in mock innocence, "why?"

I smacked him upside the head as I walked by, "because some annoying puppy decided to make a mess all over me and I think he needs few minutes to calm down as well."

he chuckled nervously like he regretted what he just did, "you think I'm a huge pervert again huh?"

I sighed, "nope Inuyasha that one was my fault, I'm the one that go you all hot and bothered by rubbing your ears as long as we finish this with no other problems I'm sure we can go get some ice cream and maybe if you wanted to ask me out on a second date I would say yes because the only reason I kept rubbing your ears is because I decided I like you and wanted to see you pleased."

"so does that mean we can go to a movie tomorrow?"

"If today works well, yeah a movie would be great." I smiled at him and walked out the door as he started to gather the supplies. by the time I came back he had everything gathered and he had...calmed down. I grinned, "great lets go!"

We walked out into the yard and started setting up when shippo came running up offering to help, Hojo closely behind, "hey 'Gome what took so long?"

Inuyasha growled as I smiled at him, _okay so clearly he's already possessive. sango told me if he really liked me he would be possessive, all dog Yōkai are possessive of things they want or consider theirs, especially Inu's...so that means he feels the same way as me right? like us together just belongs? _I shook my head trying to erase such thoughts out of my mind for now, "couldn't find some of the paint." Hojo reluctantly nodded as I walked over to Inuyasha, "Okay kids who wants to volunteer to be my test subject to show everyone how face paint works?"

Shippo automatically raised his hand, "me! me! me!" I laughed and told him to sit on the stool so all the kids could see, he did as he was told and I started painting tiger stripes on his face.

* * *

**Inuyasha POV:**

I smiled watching as Kagome painted the fox kits face, before shooting a text to my dad: _hey dad...about those dreams Ive been having..Im starting to have weird thoughts too..._

my phone vibrated a few seconds later but I didn't bother looking at it because kagome had called me over to help some of the kids paint some things, I did so gladly because every time one of those kids would smile, Kagome's eyes would light up and it pleased me to no ends seeing that. by the time we finished the face painting the human and Yōkai children where getting along, I found myself actually enjoying the kids company and started playing catch with a few kids when a bunch of other started to gather around, "hey whats up guys?"

They all stared at me and I raised an eyebrow, catching the ball a human boy had thrown moments ago. a few of the girls giggled before one stepped forward and looked up at me, "Nu-Nu Do you like Kaggy?"

I had to hold back a chuckle at the nickname the younger kids had given me after repeatedly failing to pronounce my name, "yeah I like Kagome Very much why?"

several of the kids 'awed' and the little girl smiled "Because I think you and Kaggy look reaaallllly cute t-togethar." she stumbled over the last word with a look of total concentration on her face.

I smiled and picked her up when Miss Rose rang the bell for dinner, "thats good kid because I was worried Kagome's to pretty for me."

"She is!" shippo piped in and ran off, _probably to go sleep in Kagome's chest again...little brat not even I can do that. _I growled slightly at his retreating figure and the little girl giggled, I smiled at her and set her down at the table when we got inside.

The moment Kagome walked in with Huge plates of food, Hojo walking in through from a different room after helping Miss Rose at the same time, the kids all manages to shout out at once, "Kaggy Nu-Nu likeeeeeesssss you!"

Kagome turned bright red and managed to almost drop the giant plates of the floor, "w-where did you her that from?!"

They all pointed at me and I laughed, "hey guy I forgot to tell you but that was a secret."

A bunch of the kids 'oh no'd' wile some 'sorried' and a few stood frozen shocked. I looked over to Hojo who was completely frozen to his spot. when I turned back around Kagome was setting the two huge plates on the table. when she finished she looked up at me and smiled, "is that true Inuyasha do you like me?"

I grinned at her, "only if you like me."

she smiled, "then I guess your just not that into me." a bunch of the kids gasped.

I felt my face fall, "wait what?"

Kagome smiled, "just kidding! I like you to Nu-Nu."

I chuckled as she walked into the kitchen to grab plates for the kids, when she returned and set them down they broke out into a chorus of "kiss! kiss! kiss!" with a few 'ewwws' and 'nooo's' thrown in.

I shrugged and pulled Kagome to me kissing her on the lips, "I-INUYASHA!" she blushed and buried her head in my chest when the kids 'awed' 'ewwed' and squealed happily.

I laughed when she finished setting the table mumbling about how embarrassing this entire ordeal had been, I was stopped and growled softly as I heard her ex whisper, "I'm still not giving up."

I glared at him before sitting next to Kagome, _The moment he tries to lay a hand on whats mine he dies, Kagome is **mine.**I make her smile, I make her laugh, I give her pleasure no one else, I should rip out his eyes just for looking at her, but that would scare her probably make her cry, my Kagome wont ever cry, she will smile for me and laugh for me I never want to see a moment where she is anything but happy, she is mine, she has been obedient, she pleases me, and so as her mate it is my duty to please her, protect her, and give her everything she desires._ I shook my head and looked over at Kagome who was happily chatting away with one of the kids, _me and Kagome mates_? I must be going crazy.

When we finished eating and walked out the door to leave and get ice cream as promised I looked at the text from my dad:_ its to be expected with your future mate, your dreams where a shared sign between the two of you and your 'weird thoughts' are what we call instincts son. the need to dominate but give her everything she desires is natural. go ahead and do so, us Yōkai tend to try to make a lot of money for that purpose and with our business you have more than enough to give her anything she desires...just make sure she know she's your make and your mother says she's glad its Kagome, I feel the same she's a good one. don't mess up. -your father_

I blinked at my phone and then looked up to Kagome, sitting in the passenger seat of my car, I re-read the text to make sure my iPhone wasn't lieing to me and then started towards my car and the beautiful girl in it. **_well I'm so royally fucked._**

* * *

**originally I wasn't going to have any hot moments in this chapter but my fingers typed it anyways...anyways hope y'all liked it! it was fun to write about the kids and throw Hojo in XD i cant wait to force Inu to deal with both Hojo's everlasting 'im nice so love me' and kouga's "be my woman." and just a warning to those who enjoy Kikyo, she's charging in soon (the danger for Kagome starts shortly after that) and I hate the bitch so don't expect her to be anything but a ragging slut bucket!**


	6. Chapter 6: How to be a Mate

**first off I wanna thank everyone for reading my story its nice knowing people like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Inuyasha POV:**

_just tell her, I mean how badly could she take it? _I sighed and looked over the table at Kagome who was happily licking her chocolate chip ice cream when she noticed me starring she blushed at smiled at me. I smiled back, _incredibly hard. she's totally going to flip out and probably reject me and then skip our move date tomorrow and then go back to Hobo or whatever...whats the deal between them anyways? _I shook my head in denial, _I shouldn't ask._

"Hey Inuyasha is something wrong?" She looked up at me her blue eyes clouded with worry.

I sighed, "whats the deal with you and Hobo?" _nice Inuyasha! didn't you just say you shouldn't ask?!_

She looked at me surprised, "Its Hojo."

I growled, "Feh. like I care what his name is."

She smiled and shook her head, "I cant believe it your jealous!"

"Am not."

"are too."

"shut it bitch."

She looked at me in shock, "what the hell Inuyasha! I am not a bitch!"

I looked at her confused for a moment, before it hit me, _she probably takes it as a human insult. _"Kagome to dog yōkai the term bitch isn't an insult its a term of endearment."

"oh really?" she blushed, "sorry anything else I should know so I don't get insulted?"

I smiled at her, "wench. also a term of endearment."

She nodded and licked her Ice cream. "Hojo's my ex, he's the one I was talking about earlier."

I nodded half happy she was answering my question, half afraid of her answer. "the one who complained about the car thing?"

"yeah. anyways he was always so nice, still is. originally I thought he was all I could ever ask for."

I growled slightly, _My mate should never talk about other men like that._ I pushed the thoughts away not wanting things to go wrong because of my instincts, and felt my ears droop at the idea of Kagome thinking so highly of her ex, "oh really?"

She nodded, "yeah but I was wrong. Hojo makes a great friend I just wasn't..." she trailed off and finished off her Ice cream.

I cocked my head to the side, curious, "wasn't what?"

She blushed and looked down at the tabled, "attracted to him, you know...physically."

I felt myself grinning at her, "oh really?" She nodded her head and I found myself becoming happier by the second, _that bastard didn't get to lay a finger on Kagome._

"So when the time came to uh...do it..I freaked out. told him no, he didn't seem to mind much at all but I knew I couldn't keep dating the guy if i wasn't attracted to him. so I broke it off shortly before he moved away."

I snarled and Kagome flinched, _that bastard touched __**my **__mate!,_I stood up and took Kagome with me back to my car, I drove in silence trying to keep my demon side from going ballistic at the thought of another mans hands on Kagome's body. I grit my teeth hating the question I was about to ask when I pulled over in front of the shrine steps, "where did he touch you?"

She starred at me in Shock and blushed, "INUYASHA! you cant just ask that!"

I growled at here, "where did he touch you bitch!?"

"Im still a virgin so what does it matter?!"

"It matter because he touched you!"

she glared at me, "and you've never been touched by the opposite sex?"

I growled in frustration and rage, my inner demon struggling to come out, "Thats besides that point! I want to know where her fucking touched YOU!"

"That is not besides the point, my past is not your problem!"

"IT IS MY PROBLEM I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THE FUCKING BASTARD TOUCHED MY MATE!" I froze and she stared at me In complete shock, _well so much for the movies tomorrow._

she blinked at me, "mate?"

I blushed and looked away, "yeah."

"why me?"

"I dont know we just belong."

She blushed and mouthed my words, "how do you know Im your..."

"Mate."

She nodded.

"Instincts, the uh dreams I've been having, your sent, and other things...I just know."

"you sure its me?"

I growled a little and pulled her over into my lap, burring my face into her neck, "yes, I cant stand being away from you, I could drown in your sent, I have urges to dominate you, I want to pamper you, give you everything you desire, and those dreams oh _god's _those dreams. I always wake up wishing they where real."

I felt her skin heat in Embarrassment as I inhaled her sent and affectionately licked her neck, she cleared her throat, "dreams? like uh..sexual ones?"

It was my turn to blush, _shit said that out loud, _"yeah."

"o-oh, m-me too."

I suddenly remembered my dads text, _the dreams are shared how the hell did I over look that?, _"you wanna make them a reality?"

* * *

**Kagome POV:**

I suddenly found myself thrown onto my bed with a very horny looking Hanyō on top of me, "Inuyasha!"

he growled into my ear and licked the outer shell, "yes Kagome?" he stated kissing and licking trails down my neck.

"w-wait!"

He looked into my eyes, "why?"

"b-because I'm not sure I'm ready for all this!"

I blushed and felt a twinge of guilt when I saw his ears droop and his eyes sadden, "you don't want to me my mate?"

"Its not as simple as that for me! Im a human I have only known you a week I don't even know what being a mate means!" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "so I'm not sure if I want to be your mate."

I opened my eyes to see his, blurred with sadness and rejection, I almost cried at the way he was looking at me. he slowly lifted his body off me and sat on the edge of my bed, "I see. Sorry for bothering you with this Kagome, I just need a minute okay?"

His ear fell flat onto his head and he slowly stood up, making his way to the window. I couldn't help it something inside me cried out to him, "Wait Inuyasha!" I ran up and wrapped my arms around him from behind, burying my head into his back. "I said I wasn't sure! m-maybe of I understood being a demons mate a little more it would help, Sango never really told me much about it."

I turn around at me a look of complete hope in his eyes, "okay sit down Ill tell you."

I nodded hoping I didn't end up crushing his heart, _do demons even need to love you to mate you? _

He took a deep breath and sat next to me, "okay so I told you how we know who are mates are do you know anything else?"

I shook my head, "no."

"okay well for a start demons only have one mate, they become our life, we would die for them without a second thought." he smiled at me, "most people think that we aren't picky about mates and can have anyone but they couldn't be more wrong. Our mate's are the only females we can ever love they are made for us, and we for them. its in our instincts to follow our mate to the ends of the earth, we _need _them and once we find them we wont ever be the same, not without them by our side."

I blushed at his words and the look of adoration he was giving me, it made me feel more than just wanted, more than needed even, the look he gave me made me feel complete and like this is how thing should be, that one look made me want to stay by his side. _is this because I'm supposedly his mate? _"what about the human if they are a mate, how does it effect them what do they need to uh do?"

He smiled as if pleased I wanted to know, "they have the same sort of instincts telling them whats happening because of the yōkai's soul reaching out to them, theirs is much less than the yōkai's but the feelings are still there." his gaze dropped down to my lips, "as for what they need to do, they stay by our side, they keep us calm and happy, they please us and both of us will _always _pleasure each other."

I looked away trying to calm down, "how do we... I mean uh the human mates, keep you guys uh calm and happy?"

He looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "you be calm and happy, and well your existence is enough to make us pleased."

I blinked, "r-really?"

He nodded and played the ribbon that had started falling from my braid, "yeah seeing our mates happy fills us with utter contentment and joy especially when we are the ones to please them."

"W-wow. is there anything else?"

"yeah, after become a yōkai's mate you will bear their mark, and will be connected with them along with their lifespan."

"Connected?"

He brought my hair up to his lips and kissed it before undoing the braid and letting it fall down my back, "We can access each others thoughts but not forcefully, we can tell where you are, if your in danger, it also allows us to feel your emotions if needed." he looked down at me, "your wearing my color, you know that right?"

I blushed and nodded.

"You have no idea how pleased it makes me to see you in my color."

He kissed me on the cheek and I played with the hem of my dress, "so is that all?"

"All the main stuff."

"So I would live as long as you?"

"yeah."

I smiled at the idea of always being with Inuyasha, "how old are you anyways?"

"117."

My head whipped up in surprise, "WHAT?!"

He laughed, "you heard me," he tone suddenly became serious, "Ive been waiting 117 years for you Wench."

I blushed and mouthed the number afraid to say it out loud. "Will it hurt?"

He looked at me confused.

"Becoming your mate."

His eyes widened and he grinned, "No it should actually feel really good."

I smiled at him, "well um I think it would be nice being your mate."

"Really!?" his ears instantly perked his eyes lit up, "You have no idea how happy it makes me to heat that." he pulled me onto his lap, nuzzling my neck and purring slightly.

I giggled, "Are you purring?"

He nodded, "I get to have you, my mate. how could I not be happy?"

I smiled and ran my hand through his hair, undoing his pony-tail as I did, "but Inu, I'm not sure I'm ready quite yet."

He stopped for a second, "Its okay, just let me scent mark you and Ill be perfectly happy to wait, anything for you Kagome."

I cocked my head to the side, "scent mark me?"

"Yeah just trust me okay?"

I nodded the squeaked when he kissed me, hard. He growled and licked his way down my neck pulling my hair back to expose more skin, "I-Inyasha what are you doing?!" I gasped when he suddenly nipped the side of of my neck.

"Scent marking you remember? its to warn all other demons away because your mine." He used his free hand to move to my back and unzip my dress, "I need you to smell like me, so they don't try to touch you."

"s-so your undressing me?!"

He looked up and smirked, "well duh. how else would I make your whole body smell like me?"

"Y-you tricked me!"

He chuckled and let my dress fall around to my hips, covering our laps, "only a little Kagome trust me you'll love it when I scent mark you."

He used the hand behind my back to unhook my bra and I closed my eyes, "Inuyasha are you sure we h-have to?"

He puled the straps down my arms and threw the bra to the other side of the room, I jumped and covered my chest at the rush of cold air along with the sudden embarrassed feeling twisting in my gut causing me to fall fall onto my back. he looked down at me, lust and humor in my eyes, "Kagome relax your beautiful."

I blushed as he took my hands in one of his larger ones and pinned them over my head before using the other to pull my dress down to my knees along with my underwear. for the first time in my life I was seriously glad I took the time to keep everything...neat..down there. "J-just how much of me do y-you need to mark?"

He grinned down at me, "I told you." he licked his lips, "your whole body."

* * *

**Inuyasha POV:**

I grinned as Kagome asked me just how much of her I would be marking, "I told you, your whole body." I leaned down and licked the top of one of breasts causing her to squirm and squeak in surprise, half amused and half irritated at her attempt to get away I growled, "hold still bitch before I make you."

She froze underneath me and I released her hands allowing myself to kiss and lick my way down her body and pull down the rest of the dress and her underwear, with each lick on her smooth skin I could smell her arousal spike, she panted when I stopped by the source of her sweet intoxicating sent, "Your not gonna do that _there _are you?"

I grinned at her, _hell yeah I am and I cant wait to hear you moaning my name as I lap up your juices. _"Maybe."

* * *

**Kagome POV:**

Inuyasha grinned at me, "maybe."

I didn't have time to protest when he shot up from my lower region and Kissed me fully, his tongue swirling around mine causing me to moan. He kissed down my neck before latching onto one of my hardened nipples as he slowly spread open my legs, "Inuyasha! don't!" he growled and bit down at my protest before settling between my legs. He squeezed my free breast with his hand before flicking his thumb across my clit. I gasped, "what do your fingers and hands have to do with scent marking!"

He looked up from my breast and grinned, "nothing I just want to touch you."

He rubbed my sensitive nub harder with his thumb and went back to sucking and licking my nipple, "Ahhhh...wait!...I told you that you could...ahhhnnnn...scent mark me...but not this!...Ahhh god's INU!" I yelped as he plunged on finger into my core.

He growled lightly, sounding pleased, "your so wet Kagome, do you like being touched that much?"

I moaned as he started pumping his finger in an out of me, the foreign pressure inside of me coupled with his tongue moving down my body to my Inner thigh, sending shivers through me. "ahhhnnn...shut up Inuyaaaahhhshaaa."

He gave my inner thigh one last lick before biting it, _damn it he's probably going to leave teeth marks__ and hickeys everywhere! _He suddenly removed his hand from dripping pussy and held my thighs open, he looked up at my face for a minute before staring at my core and chuckling.

I frowned, "w-what!?" he chuckled again and licked his lips, a new hunger in his eyes. I blushed at his starring, "stop stare...ahhhhh!" I moaned when his tongue darted out and licked up my folds, stopping to play with my clit. he repeated the action several times making me squirm, "Oh gods!...ahhhh..wait!" he looked up at me for a second and winked before thrusting his tongue inside my core tasting me to my fullest. "INU!" he kept thrusting his tongue in and out of my core before licking up my folds and twirling around my clit, over and over again. "nnnaahhhh gods inuyasha!" I laced my fingers through his hair tugging him closer to my dripping core as I felt my lower stomach coil tighter and tighter. he removed a hand from my thigh and started to tease my clit as he thrust his tongue in and out of my opening, "Inu! if you...aahhhh...keep..doing that im going to...ahhhh! cum!"

He removed his tongue for a moment and looked up at me, "good, cum for me bitch." he plunged his tongue back into me and pinched my clit roughly causing me to scream and release into his mouth. I felt my body go limp and my hands fall from out of his hair, he growled in pleasure as he lapped up the rest of my juices. He sat up and brushed my hair from my face before gently kissing me, "told yah you would like it."

I giggled, "your lucky no ones home today, do me a favor and get me a soda from downstairs while I get a few things, we can watch movies for something."

He nodded and walked downstairs, I got dressed in my pajamas and checked my phone as he did, reading through a few texts from my mom about her absence and one from Sango, I froze as the words spread across the the screen like poison: _I saw Kikyho at the mall while I was out shopping, turns out she moved back and she's here to __stay._

I did the only thing that seemed rational at the moment, I screamed.

* * *

**Inuyasha POV:**

Walking down to kagome's kitchen I couldn't help but grin, _god's that women is __delicious...I wonder if she will let me do it again before I need to scent mark her again. _I chuckled and opened the fridge door to grab her a soda, _probably not but i'll have all the time in the world to taste her and so much more when she becomes my mate._

I shut the door and turned around when I heard Kagome scream in terror, _mate! must protect mate!_ I dropped the soda before darting up the stairs and burst through the door growling, "KAGOME!" The room smelled like panic, fear, and anger, all of which where hers. I pulled her to my chest, "Kagome what happened?"

She looked up at me and then back to her phone, "My awful cousin moved back."

I looked into her eyes clouded with fright and for once I agreed with my demon, _I need to protect my mate, _whoever caused my mate such misery either needed to die or be taught a serious lesson, "its okay Kagome, I wont let anything bad happen."

She looked up at me hopefully, "promise?"

I smiled down at her, "I promise."

* * *

**next ****chapter is called: Kikyo and the Science of Being a Miko. ill probably post that later tonight or tomorrow night if I have the time.**

**let the drama begin! BWHAHAHA...I'm bored **


	7. 7: Kikyo and The Science of Being a Miko

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Kagome POV:**

Monday rolled around, WAY too soon for my taste, sure spending the weekend with Inuyasha was a lot of fun but standing here at my own front door with my backpack on my shoulders I was beginning to wish the world would just explode. _chill Kagome maybe she's changed...maybe she's even_ nice..I sighed trying to picture a nice Kikyo and opened the door...to see Inuyasha standing there with his arm crossed smiling, I gasped in surprise, "wh-what!"

He raised an eyebrow, "I figured I could walk with you today, you know so your less nervous about the cousin thing."

"I am not nervous."

He smirked, "then why where you standing behind the door for five minutes?"

"I was not!"

"I could sense you."

I blushed, "okay maybe I'm a _little _nervous."

He smiled and took my hand, "Its okay I told you before right? I take great pride in making you happy and ill do anything to keep you happy." He paused and pursed his lips, "oh and I'm sure Miroku and Sango will be there to keep shit from hitting the fan too."

I giggled and squeezed his hand before we set off to go to school.

a short while later:

As we walked into school the principal called inuyasha over to discuss something about the new laws and how they should apply to the school, Inuyasha left after quickly explaining that his dad has him do small jobs to keep the peace and had told the principle to go to him with any questions. when I saw him disappear through the office door I sighed and walked to my locker, happily finding sango leaning against it, "Sango!"

She looked up and grinned, "hey Kags! I figured you could use some help beating down the ragging slut bucket if she bothered you." she pointed to her Hiraikotsu and winked.

I rolled my eyes, "between you and Inuyasha, she's not going to last five seconds here."

Sango's grin suddenly turned sly and she leaned towards me, "oh yeah your future mate, thanks for waiting till last night to drop that bomb, I spit soda all over my brother when I heard." her grin widened, practically splitting her face in two, "that means those hot dreams of yours, he's had them too right?"

I blushed and nodded.

"So you guys where like fucking but not actually fucking? weird...hey when your dream fucking can you guys feel it or is it just like a normal wet dream and who's imagination does it come from?"

I starred at her in shock, "SHUT UP SANGO! your just saying all that to embarrass me!"

She grinned, "yeah pretty much and its totally working. Congrats on your relationship though, something tells me this one wont fail."

I laughed a little, "well no duh, we are supposedly like born for each other and he treats me like a queen, he even offered to buy me a _car._"

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity "what kind of car?"

"uh the ones he started listing off before I stopped him where, the porsche spider, Hennessy Venom, any model of Ferrari, and uh-"

"shut up! no way he offered to buy you a high class sports car!?"

I nodded, "and when I stopped him he told me I could pick any car I've ever wanted if those weren't what I was looking for."

"liar!"

"Im not I swear."

"nuh uh!"

"Sango." I put my hand on her shoulder, "You knew whose son he was before I did."

"Yeah but even then, those cars have like out of this world price ranges! theres no way!"

"He pulled up in front of my families shrine in a Lamborghini Reventon."

"NO WAY! dude you must of had a field day!"

"yeah he said it was his favorite car, as in 'I have more than one car but this ones my fave'"

Sango starred at me, "so which one are you getting?"

"NONE!"

"WHAT WHY NOT!?"

I blushed, "because I haven't even mated with him yet, plus we have only known each other for a week Im so not letting him buy me a million dollar car thats such a Kikyo thing to do."

Sango sighed, "yeah your right, it is pretty insane. and speaking of the little whore look who just walked in." she pointed down the Hall at my cousin clad in thigh high boots, booty shorts, and a tight see-through tank top.

I frowned, "and I was hoping she was less Kikyoish."

Suddenly Kikyo turned my direction and smirked, before walking by, "Hi Kagome nice to see you haven't gotten fatter, not by much anyways."

Sango practically growled, "hey Kikyo nice to see you haven't gotten dumber, not by much anyways."

Kikyo glared at her, "I wasn't talking to you."

"I know, your always too busy trying to get your own reflection to teach you math pay attention to anyone else."

I choked on my laugh, earning a glare from Kikyo as she stomped off towards the office before I turned to Sango, "nice one."

she grinned, "I know right? stop freezing up and trying to be polite to her Kagome, I know you don't want to start a fight but she's a bitch and she deserves it."

I shook my head, "I can't fight with her it would cause problems for my mom and grandfather."

Sango sighed before walking down the hall, "yeah I know lets just go to class and try to avoid her okay?"

"yeah." I followed Sango to my class before she hugged me and headed down the hall, when I sat in my desk I suddenly found myself wising Inuyasha was with me.

* * *

**Inuyasha POV:**

When the principal finished his questions about the newly instated laws I walked out of his office hoping to get back to Kagome as fast as I could, only to be stopped by a girl with straight black hair, "oh my gosh!"

I looked at her wearily and frowned when I picked up her sent, _how can one women pick up so many mens scents so early in the morning?_

She took my frown as an opening to talk more, "sorry! your Inuyasha Takahashi right? I see your dad on the news all the time."

I reluctantly nodded, "yeah why?"

She smiled gently, "nothing, I just thought it was cool you go here."

"yeah, I uh gotta go."

She stepped infront of me, "Im Kikyo."

"Uh cool?"

"Do you think you could show me where my first class is?" she waved her schedule at me.

"uh sure." I took it and almost groaned when I read it over, _great I have three classes with this girl isn't that just fan-fucking-tasic. _"as it turns out we have first period together."

She smiled, "great, shall we go Yasha?"

_Yasha? you have got to be shitting me._ "Sure."

She grabbed my arm as I started walking, and pushed herself as closely as possible to my body before speaking again, "thanks!"

"Feh."

She giggled and tugged on her way to tight tank top.

As we walked into class my eyes locked onto Kagome...Who was starring at my arm with Kikyo's chest firmly pressed against it, _oh shit. _I pulled out of kikyo's grasp and walked over to her, "sorry Kagome, I bumped into her in the hall and she asked me to show her to class, which was apparently our's too. and then she latched onto me."

Kagome huffed as I took my seat next to her, "of course she did, she's Kikyo, leave it to her to track down the richest guy at school and pretend like she hadn't lived here until eight months ago and that she doesn't know her way around. women knows her way around _everything. _trust me."

I blinked at her, "you know her?"

She sighed, "Inuyasha, thats my cousin."

I flinched slightly, "oh. really?" I looked over to where Kikyo stood, starring at us, "feh. well she does look like she could be evil, that or a prostitute, she smells like a ton of different men, it's kinda disgusting." I smiled to myself when Kagome giggled.

Her giggle disappeared when Kikyo took the other seat next to her, "Hey cuz, you know Yasha?"

Kagome smiled sweetly at her, "yeah."

"how?"

"just do."

"how well?"

"well enough."

"relationship status?"

"what do you think?"

"I don't know thats why Im asking."

"oh. why? does it matter?"

"no."

"okay."

"so?"

"so what?"

"relationship status."

"it doesn't matter."

Kikyo frowned and I sat there shocked, feeling my ears recede to my skull, _doesn't matter?_

Kagome looked up at me and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw my ears. she reached up and ran a hand through my bangs, "whats wrong Inu?"

I crossed my arms, "feh. nothing. the bells going to ring."

She sighed as the bell rang and Scribbled something on a small piece of paper before before throwing it on my desk: _Inu whats wrong?_

I raised my eyebrow at the paper before writing a reply: _told yah its nothin' _

She huffed and threw it back: _liar. Inu baby please tell me whats wrong._

I looked over to her, she was starring at me her deep blue eyes full of curiosity and worry, I sighed: _you said our relationship didn't matter that kinda hurt._

I heard her gasp a little: _oh Inu, I'm sorry I know it matters, a lot, I just didn't want to get into it with her. _

I smiled, satisfied.:_ Okay._

I kept sneaking glances at Kagome durning class, hoping she was okay with her cousin sitting next to her. when the bell rang signaling the end of class I grabbed Kagome and shot out of class before Kikyo could say a word. Luckily for us, the only periods I had with Kikyo I also had with Kagome so we where able to avoid her easily. and at lunch we ate on the roof with Sango and Miroku to avoid any issues, the day had been going well and I was hoping it would stay that way when we walking into 6th period, the last class we had with Kikyo and the last class of the day.

I smiled and looked up at the board as I took my seat, written across it was this weeks lesson: The Science of being a Miko.

Kaede walked into class as the bell ran looking over us with her one eye smiling, "as the board says, this week we will be studying Miko's. everything from their biology and powers to their daily routines and as an ex priestess and a miko myself I am confident in teaching this particular lesson." she looked around again, her gaze pausing on Kagome who was smiling, clearly loving the weeks selected lesson, she smiled back. "Now in this period I wish to start out with something different than the others. we have two young miko's with us and I am hoping they would be willing to demonstrate a few things, for extra credit of course. Kagome, Kikyo what do you say?"

Sango nudged Kagome who quickly nodded and Kikyo smiled saying she would be happy to, Kaede told us all to wait them at the field as Kagome and Kikyo got ready. I frowned suddenly worried, _ready for what?_

My question was quickly answered when the two girls walked out onto the field In their PE uniforms, wielding bow and arrows. they walked over to us and Mrs. Kaede quickly joined us, "okay class you will now get to see a demonstration of a miko's powers, each miko has their own weapon of choice coincidentally these too prefer the same weapon so this should be quite interesting. ill be video taping this for the next classes so please no profanity, there will be a barrier and the nurse is here just in case. this demonstration is to get a better handle on a Miko's powers, even untrained they can be deadly to demons, and these girls both have a certain amount of training, the barrier is there to protect everyone. please take a seat and ladies prepare yourselves. these girls are going to fight in a attempt to grab flag attached to the others waist." Kaede lifter her hand and a large barrier flashed pink before becoming translucent, she set up her videocamera before sitting down. "ready when you are girls."

I felt my eyes widen and I looked over to Sango and Miroku who where grinning, I gulped, "hey guys, is this going to be okay?"

Sango ginned and Miroku looked at me, "If Kagome gets mad it should be and miko's are notorious for their bad tempers, otherwise I don't know."

Sango smacked him, "of course it will be fine, Kagome is way better than Kikyo in every way and she's like the purest person I know, she shouldn't have trouble controlling it, Kikyho is going down, CRUSH HER KAGOME YOU GOT THIS SHIT!"

I gulped and smiled at Kagome as she looked over at us. Kaede glared at Sango.

Kikyo looked at Kagome and then to our class, "ready cuz?"

Kagome nodded, "as ready as ill ever be."

With that Kikyo raised her bow and fired, pink energy incasing and flowing out through the arrow.

* * *

**Kagome POV:**

I hit the ground as Kikyo fired her first arrow. when I heard it hit the ground behind I focused all my miko energy in my fist and launched myself forward. she fired off another arrow and I jumped to the side trying to avoid it, I felt my skin tear as it skimmed my arm. "damn it!"

"you've gotten slower cuz dont tell me you actually did get fatter!" The class responded with a chores of 'OOH BURN' and sango screamed at Kikyo to shut up and fight. I lunged forward again when kikyo whipped her head around to reply, my fist connected with her jaw, sending sparks of miko energy flying and her into the ground, I jumped back as she reached up, faintly catching the cheers of the crowed. Kikyo was up in an instant, "Is that all you got cuz? I mean you where always weak but thats ridiculous!"

"Kikyo Im not trying to kill you just get-" I was cut off when Kikyo sent a blast of miko energy at me, sending me flying into kaede's barrier. I heard a chorus of 'Kagome!' from Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.

I stoop up slowly and glared at Kikyo, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! IM LUCKY WE HAVE PROTECTIVE GEAR ON AND YOU HAVE CRAPPY AIM!" I pulled my bow from my back along with an arrow and launched it her shoulder, hitting my mark with pink sparks. as a result I received a shriek from Kikyo along with an arrow in my leg, "YOWCH! DAMN IT KIKYO!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT THAT HUH KAGOME! CANT RUN AROUND ANYMORE NOW CAN YOU!? YOU WHERE NEVER STONG AND YOU WILL NEVER OWE MOTHERFUCKER!"

I launched an arrow into her protective gear, knowing Kaede had said it would hurt but not kill, "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE SLUT!"

She shrieked and launched an arrow into my gear below my stomach, "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

I launched another, "OVER PRICED PROSTITUTE!"

"UGLY PIG!"

"HIDEOUS SKANK!" We continued like that for a good ten minutes, launching arrows and insults, when we ran out of arrows I launched myself at her and we went tumbling to the ground punching each other with miko energy powered fists.

She clawed at my face, "GIVE UP YOU BOYFRIENDLESS LITTLE TWIT!"

I smiled sweetly and grabbed her flag, "then explain Inuyasha you dumbass bimbo." I got off her and walked towards Kaede who let down the barrier and smiled about to say something, when I felt a blast of energy hit my back. I was sent flying forward, slamming into my classmates. I groaned, "what the hell?"

I looked up to see Kikyo grabbing an arrow from the ground to launch at me, "YOU STOLE MY MAN YOU SLUT!"

I blinked at her, _you have got to be kidding me. _I put a barrier around me and my classmates, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU _JUST _MOVED BACK TO TOWN!"

she screamed and launched the arrow, which bounced off my barrier, "INUYASHA WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE YOU LITTLE CUNT!"

I groaned felt my knees buckle, I was running out of energy, fast. _shit I was never good at barriers. _I felt someones arm wrap around me and looked up to see a very angry inuyasha, I smiled at him, "thanks for catching me."

He smiled back before growling Kikyo's direction, "let down the barrier."

"why?"

"so I can stop that women, your running out of energy bitch."

I giggled when I heard the human girls and some of the human guys gasp, except for sango and Miroku, at Inuyasha's name for me. "don't kill her Inu and don't you dare let her hit you with a single bit of miko energy okay."

He nodded and I let down my barrier watching him take off, Kaede in his wake, "Inuyasha pin her down Ill take care of the rest!" Inuyasha did what he was told and dragged me off before the nurse could do a thing.

He carried me out the front gates as the bell rang and ran to my house at inhuman speeds. he darted up the stairs and into the bathroom, "you parents are still gone right?"

I nodded.

"Good," he turned on the tub and shredded my clothes and my protective gear with his claws.

I gasped, "how did you shred through my gear?"

"My claws can shred through anything." he dumped me in the tub and started washing me off.

"INU! i Can wash myself."

"no, your exhausted."

I sighed and let him wash me off, trying not to get turned on. he picked me up when he was finished and brought me to my room. he gently placed me on my bed and started licking the wounds on my cheek, "wh-what? are you doing?"

He growled lightly, and continued to lick my wounds, "my saliva has healing agents."

I panted slightly when he licked over a cut on my breast, "o-oh."

He smiled and continued to seal my wounds, he licked my legs, my arms, my neck, and parts of my stomach the gear didn't cover, when he was finished he sat up, "there, ill get you something to drink."

When he stood up to leave I grabbed his hand, "w-wait Inu."

When he looked down at me his eyes glazed over with lust, "yes?" his voice came out husky and low, making me shiver.

I leaned up and pulled him closer, "don't go yet." I kissed him and he leaned into me groaning into my mouth letting me slide my tongue over his. I whimpered as he pulled away, "Whats wrong Inuyasha?"

He took a shaky breath, "even if your injuries are healed, your still exhausted."

I pouted, "but Inu I want..."

His voice became husky again, "you want what?"

I bit my lip and pulled him closer, "I want you to touch me."

* * *

**okay so yeah yay I decided to end this chapter like this and start the next one off in a very fun way XD ill update again ****tomorrow thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Coming Home

**okay so ****HELLO READERS! **** I'm sorry for not updating yesterday! some shit came up that involved me passing out on the floor, to my fellow ladies: our gender is more prone to anemia if you think your are anemic or carry the symptoms of being so get your ass tested, you don't wanna find out the hard way, trust me.**

**this chapter you shall see some of Inu's dominant side, because I felt like that would be fun to write.**

**DISCLAIMER: I. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha...HE AINT MY PUPPY BITCHES!**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_He took a shaky breath, "even if your injuries are healed, your still exhausted."_

_I pouted, "but Inu I want..."_

_His voice became husky again, "you want what?"_

_I bit my lip and pulled him closer, "I want you to touch me."_

* * *

**Kagome POV:**

He looked at me for a second then kissed me. hard. I moaned into his mouth and he slipped his tongue in, exploring every inch and swirling it around mine. he lightly pushed me down onto my bed, following shortly after, "Kagome."

I looked up at him, my head fogged with lust, "hmm?"

He looked at me and growled lightly, I followed his gaze down to my chest, rising and falling with each breath. "Do you even know what your getting yourself into?" I moaned softly as he leaned forward and licked up my stomach, stopping at my left breast to tease my nipple with his tongue. When I didn't respond he brought his hand to my other breast and started massaging my aching flesh, he brought his head up slightly, "do you?" I moaned louder as he leaned down and bit into the flesh of the mound he had recently left unattended before sucking on my nipple. He slowed slightly and looked up, still expecting an answer.

I grabbed his hair and pulled him back to my chest, panting, as he was about to get up, "yes! Im getting myself into bed with you, my mate. so I suggest you shut up and let it happen."

He growled again, only this time louder. and angrier. "what did you just say wench?"

I looked down at him, remembering his rough actions in my dreams and sango saying that Inu demons where one of the most dominating species of Yōkai, but not caring. I was never one to take orders from people and always stubbornly stood my ground, "well Inuyasha if you where having trouble understanding let me spell it out for you; even if you reluctant I want you, so. just. _shut up_. and pleasure me. make more sense now?"

He growled and pinned my back against the wall my bed rested against, kissing me roughly and prying my legs open with his thigh, "don't talk back to an Inu, got it bitch?" He bit my bottom lip and sucked on it as a small trail of blood flowed out the cut I received from his fang, one hand pinching my hardened nipples while his other hand snaked between my legs. without hesitation he plunged two clawed fingers into my core, his thumb rubbing my clit. I gasped causing him to smirk against me and release my lip, "something wrong Kagome? you wanted pleasure right? Im just giving you what you wanted."

I practically screamed when he pushed down harder on my clit and started pumping his fingers in and out of me roughly, "Inuyasha!"

He growled and licked up the column of my neck, "shut up and let it happen Kagome."

* * *

**Inuyasha POV:**

When kagome tried telling me what to do, even if it was something we both wanted, my inner Yōkai sprang to life, and I pinned her to the wall. when I did, the last thing I expected was the spike in her scent, but that what I got, plus a second one when I bit her lip. _my bitch __**likes **__it rough._before I could change my mind, I plunged my fingers into her and smirked when she managed to get even more aroused and gasped. "something wrong Kagome? you wanted pleasure right? Im just giving you what you wanted."

she whimpered and almost screamed "Inuyasha!"

I growled and licked up the column of her neck, "shut up and let it happen Kagome." She moaned loudly, lacing her hands through my hair and started rocking her hips against my fingers, I grabbed her hips to still them, "didn't I just tell you to let it happen? if your having trouble understanding let me spell it out for you; even If its hard, I want this, so. just. _lay back. _and take it. i'm going to make you scream my name until you know who the dominate one is here. make more sense now?" I continued to pump my fingers in and out of her tight, wet, core. loving the way she moaned and tried to buck back as my other hand held her hips still. I leaned down and took one of her nipples into my mouth, sucking and nipping at it roughly. she moaned loudly and then whimpered in pleasure as I added a third finger into her. "you like that wench?"

she moaned, "ahh..yes! I ahhhh love it." I smirked and resumed my ministrations on her breasts before pulling my fingers from her core. she whimpered at the loss of pleasure, "Inu w-why did you sto-_ahhhhh!" _ I plunged all three of my fingers back into her and she screamed in pleasure, trying to buck against my hand even more, whimpering when she failed. yet again. she tugged on my hair, "Inu, please!"

I growled, "please what?"

"Please let me-nahhh!"

"let you what?"

"let me, _oh god's!" _

I smirked as I felt her begin tightening around me, "go ahead kagome, fuck my fingers."

I let go of her hips as her orgasm hit, she desperately rocked against my fingers as she released over my hand, "OH GOD'S INU-AHHH INUYASHAAA!"

She fell lip against the wall and I grinned lapping up her essence from my hand, purring, "see Kagome that wasn't so bad. actually by the way you reacted, I'd say you like it a bit rough."

She glared at me, "A _bit _rough? you pinned me to a wall and held me still as you, you-"

"finger fucked you?"

She blushed, "Yes! what the hell?!"

I shrugged "Im and inu, your my mate. sex will be rough, dominating, and by the looks of things _very _pleasurable for the both of us. couldn't you tell by the dreams?"

"Well yeah the dreams where...very dominating."

"And they completely flip your switch." I grinned at her an winked, my instincts satisfied with my mate being subdued...even temporarily.

She blushed, "they do not!"

"do to, how else do you explain the kiss in the kitchen of my house, I _know _you just had a dream about us and If I recall correctly it was about me" I pointed to myself. "fucking you from behind, very roughly. and you," I pointed at her. "Loving every minute of it and submitting to me quite happily."

She blushed even harder, "okay so maybe, I find the dominating animalistic side of you a _little bit_ of a turn on. but I was technically made for you, right? so I should fit your sexual habits...right?"

I ginned, "Actually most demons mates flip out at the roughness of the sex if its not what their type of Yōkai usually uh does..and it gets really hard if both demons are dominating...but besides that, no, our sexual habits could be completely different. your just a closet masochist."

She starred at me in shock, "I am _not _a closet masochist!"

"babe you have a very independent personality but get completely aroused when I go all dominate on your ass. face it your a closet masochist, who would have guessed?"

"b-but!"

"you said it yourself you like strong men."

She blinked at me and opened her mouth to argue but apparently couldn't figure out for the life of her what to say. so she just glared.

I laughed.

"okay thats it!" she pounced on me.

* * *

**Kagome POV:**

I jumped on Inuyasha frustrated, sending us tumbling down on the bed he gasped in shock and then laughed, "Oi wench you realize your still-"

He groaned when I reached down to his head and grabbed his ear, rubbing it between my fingers, "Naked? yeah but I figured you wouldn't mind, you went a little crazy the first time I rubbed your ears and practically begged me to continue, I wonder what will happen when I do it while your already turned on and I'm _naked."_

He growled playfully, "yeah I did practically beg but then I had you pinned to a wall moaning into my mouth until you came. so wonder all you want but I have a pretty good idea."

I smiled down at him and rubbed his ear with a little more pressure and slid a hand into his shirt, running my hand down his abs. _holy crap.__  
_

I heard him chuckle under me between soft groans, "surprised?"

I blushed, "maybe."

He grinned and sat up a bit, reluctantly removing my hand from his ear and removing his shirt. he nuzzled his head back into my hand before lying back down, "better?"

I starred at his chest, "yeah." he was ripped, but not to the point of being obnoxious. he had the body of a god, most **defiantly**not the body of your average teen. _then again he's 117 years old. but even then god's he gorgeous...and under me..a very naked me._

I blushed and removed my hand from his ear to cover up, suddenly embarrassed. he whimper at the loss of my touch and grabbed my waist as I tried to get off of him, "where do you think you going? ad why'd you cover up? I was enjoying the view and the attention."

"to get clothes."

He whined, "why?"

"because rational thought just kicked back in and I realized how embarrassed I should be."

he sighed and sat up, keeping me on his lap, "Kagome, your my future mate, the woman I will spend my life with. the person I adore most in the world, there is never a reason to be embarrassed around me, especially about your body. you have the body of a fucking _goddess _and the touch of an angel...a very naughty angel. your my personal vixen, my world, my other half. you haunt my dreams and not just the sexual ones, you fill every one of my thoughts."

I giggled a bit.

"what?"

"I was just thinking you had the body of a god."

He smirked, "but my little miko, Im a demon."

"yeah inu-baby I can tell."

he pulled me down and kissed me gently, "still embarrassed?"

I leaned up and started rubbing his ear again, smiling, "what do you think?"

he started purring lowly and whining in pleasure, "I think you are trying to drive me crazy."he grabbed my hips and stared to grind against me panting.

I smiled and rocked against his hips, "you _did _pleasure me and it our jobs as mates to pleasure each other right?"

He nodded panting desperately, "y-yeah and instincts."

I smiled and pulled of of him earning a slight upset growl. "sit up please inu."

He did as I asked, "why?"

I smiled up at him and got on my knees on the floor, "because I want to pleasure you."

He growled in delight and ran a hand through my hair as I reached for the button of his jeans, Only to curse as the doorbell rang.

I looked up shocked, "shouldn't you be able to sense these things?"

"yeah but we're at your house which happens to be located on the same grounds as your family shrine, plus I was a _tad _bit too occupied with my gorgeous mate to give two shits about the rest of the world."

I blushed and threw on his shirt along with some underwear, "Ill get it."

He growled and sat back, clearly pissed at being denied the pleasure he was about to receive from his mate, "feh. like that? no way in hell. what if its some guy? theres no way Im letting some bastard see you like that."

I raised an eyebrow, "is it some guy?"

he grumbled, "no. its a women, she's familiar but I can tell exactly who...my senses are a bit distracted." his eyes roamed over me, "I'm the only man to see you like this. ever. got it."

I smiled and nodded, "well no duh."

He smiled back apparently pleased by my answer and I headed downstairs, when I opened the door to say I was Shocked and angry way an understatement, I was beyond pissed. Inuyasha must of sensed it because I heard him walk down stairs quickly, "Kags whats wrong?"

I blinked at the women at the door then back to Inuyasha before slamming the door shut. "nothing I was just mad, it was a ding dong ditch. I hate those things, who does that to a shrine anyways?"

He looked at me like I was going crazy, "but kagome I can sense someone on th-"

"It. Was. A. Ding. Dong. Ditch." I smiled at him, "lets go back upstairs."

"but."

I kissed his chest lightly and grabbed his had before I started walking upstairs, "don't you want to finish what we started."

His ears twitched towards the door before he started follow me upstairs, "yeah. of course."

We where halfway up the stairs when the woman started banging on the door, "DAMNIT YOU LITTLE SKANK OPEN THE DOOR!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Kikyo?"

"you must be hearing things" I replied bitterly and kept walking.

"YOUR MOTHER TOLD ME I COULD STAY HEAR UNTILL MY PARENTS MOVED BACK TO TOWN AND FOUND A HOUSE I CANT STAY IN A HOTEL FOREVER! SHE SENT YOU A TEXT!"

I felt my eyes widen and then ran upstairs to get my phone, sure enough my mom had texted saying she would be back tomorrow and kikyo would be staying with us for a while. "damn it."

I sighed and walked downstairs before flinging the door open revealing a very annoyed and bruised kikyo carrying her luggage, "took you long enough, what the hell are you wearing and why the fuck are you not bruised?! thats so not fucking faire I _refuse _to have our faces on equal playing fields."

I blinked at her, "did you just say that the only way where equal in looks is when you have a black eye and a busted lip?"

she sneered, "well no shit. answer my questions."

I sighed, "fine; inuyasha shirt and inuyasha tongue."

She glared at me, "WHAT?!"

I smiled faintly, "he licked my wounds and they healed, every. single. wound." I opened the door wider, "I got my moms text, your staying in the guest room."

She huffed and walked in before throwing her luggage down, "where is inuyasha anyways?"

"here." Inuyasha grumbled from the kitchen carrying two orange sodas, he handed on to me and took a swig of the other one, eyeing kikyo wearily.

she smiled, "hey Yahsa!"

He sighed, "hey."

"So you know ill be staying here?"

he nodded.

she clasped her hands together, eyeing him hungrily, "we can hang out then, anytime you want. you have an excellent body by the way. what on earth are you doing with frumpy Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled so low only I could here, "Im ever over here it will be for Kagome, who is about as far from frumpy as a girl can get. if your going to start comparing the two of your guys bodies, take into account that Kagome's legs are longer, her chest visibly larger and without the help of a totally obvious push up bra, he waist curvier, and her ass, feh. don't even get me started on her perfect ass."

I blushed as he reached behind me and squeezed my ass, without Kikyo seeing. she was to busy trying to glare holes into my head, "what kind of lies have you been telling him Kagome!?"

I snorted, "none. he made his own observations."

She turned around and stalked upstairs, "Im going to my room to rest we will settle this later Cuz."

I turned to Inuyasha as she left, "well this should be _oodles _of fun."

He smiled at me, "want me to stay overnight to make sure she doesn't kill you in your sleep?

I giggled, "sure but we cant do anything she would go crazy and then snitch to my mom the moment she finds out."

he raised an eyebrow, "we can just not get caught."

I looked at him, "Really Inu? do you _really _think we wont get caught with the way we are."

He chuckled, "nah. Just throwing out ideas babe."

I laughed and started walking upstairs with him close behind. "okay."

"speaking of ideas, about that car.."

"no inuyasha."

"but."

"No."

"bu-"

"Your not buying me a car."

He sighed, "when we're mated?"

"No."

"c'mon Kagome I love the way your face lights up around sports cars I cant help it! I know you'd love it too."

"still no."

"then ill give you one of mine."

"no."

"Im buying you one anyways."

I sighed and glared at him, "figured you would."

He chuckled, "so now that thats settled, what are we having for Kikyo's 'welcome home' dinner."

I smiled at him sweetly, "dog ears."

He frowned and his ears retracted to his skull, "not funny Kagome!"

I pulled him into my room and kissed him, "lets just do our homework and watch shitty B-horror movies make ramen and order pizza?"

He grinned, "you know me so well."

"Only the best for my mate."

By the time me and inuyasha finished our homework, made the ramen, ordered the pizzas, and started the movie. Kikyo was well into her own world talking on the pone loudly about how annoyed she is with the shrine and 'her horribly ugly cousin.' we just ignored her and spent the rest of the night in peace, falling asleep on the couch, me lying on his chest, and his arms wrapped around my waist.

* * *

**okay so not much plot development but hey I figured why rush through the story, next chapter will be full of plot development anyways..so review if you feel the need and all that shit, feel free to be a bitch about it if you think it sucks! ill probably ignore the ****comment and be all like 'bitch please I rule' but giving your opinion is good for your self esteem and mind blah blah blah plus the things people get pissed over are actually usually funny when it comes to fan fictions its all like 'OH MY GOD YOU ADDED AN EXTRA 'I' THE WORLD SHALL END NOW YOU ASSHOLE YOU DESTROYED ME!' don't lie we have all seen reviews like that at least once and either smiled or feared for the worlds safety and the reviewers sanity. TILL NEXT TIME!**


	9. Chapter 9: beginning of the 'cause'

**Okay so hey! I decided After this chapter I'm going to start another new fic because the idea of it popped into my head and I don't want to lose it, the new fic is another INU/KAG called ****Crime Life.**** and don't worry people who love this story I shall alternate which story I update and I update like almost everyday, sometimes ill update them both at the same time if I have enough time, I type pretty fast so its not hard lol anyways without further rambling the next chapter of Sweet Dreams!**

* * *

**Kagome POV:**

the next morning me and Inuyasha made sure to wake up early, get ready as fast as we could and run like hell to avoid Kikyo and whatever trouble she would bring. Naturally we got to school early as well...we earlier than our usual right at the bell. "HEY SANGO!" I screamed making Inuyasha flinch slightly next to me.

Sango spun around he pony tail swinging, and I almost laughed out loud but Inuyasha did that for me, "what the hell Sango?"

I looked her over, today she was sporting black low riders, a leather jacket, her signature Doc Martins, but most noticeably of all was an electric blue tank top that read 'Im a demon sayer bitches, DEAL WITH IT.' in black sequins. she grinned and pointer to her Hiraikotsu, "you like? I think it just screams me." I giggled a bit and nodded before flinching when a loud smack rang through the air, sango screamed, "YOU PERVERT!"

Inuyasha walked with me over to where Sango and Miroku stood, smirked and "you know Sango you should make Miroku one of those except in T-shirt form and reading 'Im a perverted monk ladies, BEAR MY CHILDREN.'"

We all looked at him and burt out laughing, I manage to speak between gasps, "oh. my. gods! that is perfect!"

Inuyasha looked down at me purring silently before leaning in and whispering in my ear, "I love it when you laugh."

I blushed and walked into the school with my friends and soon-to-be mate, before freezing completely. "what the hell?" Inuyasha growled and I looked around, students where frozen to their spots, lockers where destroyed, papers, desks, doors, and broken glass littered the hallway. most disturbing of all was the spray painted words that lined the walls; 'down with integration', 'death to the humans', 'demons shall rule.' amongst other things where painted in pitch black against the stale white walls of my school. I huddled closer to Inuyasha, "Inu, whats going on?"

He growled even more as two students walked down the hall, each holding a can of spray paint smiling. Inuyasha pushed me a little further behind his back, "a rebellion."

The two students smiled at his words one of the boys waved, his black braid swaying slightly, "Hello my _fellow students _I am Hiten and this is my brother Manten." he pointed to a much larger, much uglier, and much more demonic looking male next to him, "We are the Thunder brothers and we're here to kill all of you. congratulations! as the first integrated school you _also _get to be the first place obliterated for our bosses cause."

Inuyasha snarled, "like hell I'd let you do that!"

Hiten smiled again and pulled out a staff, "Oh yes, _prince _Inuyasha son of the demon king Inu no Taisho we where told you would be here, we where also told _you _where in charge of keeping this school a model one for the integration. Its nice to know we get to destroy you too."

I herd a few students gasp when the brothers had called Inuyasha a prince, I sighed and stepped from behind his grasp, sango had one hand on her Hiraikotsu, Miroku held his staff, and Inuyasha drew his sword. I gasped realizing they where planning to fight in the hallway...with a bunch of human students frozen in their places from fear, I did the first thing that came to mind. I ran past Inuyasha and into the empty space separating the thunder brothers from my friends and the rest of the students, "STOP! DONT YOU FUCKING DARE START A FIGHT IN HERE!"

The thunder brothers looked at me confused, then lecherously, and then confused again. Inuyasha stood shocked, Miroku had a similar look to Inuyasha, and sango was grinning like a madwomen, clearly amused and proud at what I had just done. when Inuyasha's shock wore off he stormed forward, "WHAT THE FUCK KAGOME!"

I glared at him, "you guys where about to START A WAR AT MY SCHOOL!"

"technically its everyone school sweetie." Hiten pointed out and Manten chuckled.

I turned around and stalked towards him, letting my miko flow into my hand only faintly registering Inuyasha telling me not to do it and sango asking do what before I slapped Hiten and Manten across their faced in one swing.

Inuyasha growled, "That. she has a _horrible _habit of miko slapping demons when she's pissed."

Before I could register what I had just done, Hiten grabbed me by the collar, lightning crackled around the two as he grinned, "Manten take her and hide her, the Boss said we could take anything or anyone that interested us and I think this women aught to be fistey in bed don't you?"

Manten nodded and caught me as Hiten tossed me, causing Inuyasha to snarl, "DONT YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

Hiten raised his staff and lunged towards Inuyasha, clashing with his sword causing sparks and flashes of lightning to fly, "Why not you highness? she your women?" Inuyasha Ignored him and tried to lung at Manten who was swiftly walking away with me struggling in his arms, he was blocked inuyasha, "nuh uh dog breath, I don't think so."

With those words I felt myself being whisked away on some sort of cloud all the way to the boiler room, tied up, and dumped onto the floor.

* * *

**Inuyasha POV:**

I growled, "Sango, Miroku. get Kagome looks like Im stuck with this idiot, and If you see the god damn wolf cub tell him Kagome's in trouble the bastard wont hesitate to help out wether you need it or not."They nodded and started to run towards where Kagome had been taken, I sighed and turned my full attention to Hiten, "ready to die?"

Hiten laughed, "I should be asking you that."

I smiled and raised me sword, _sorry Kagome but your worth more than the school, "_WIND SCAR!" as my sword slammed into the ground a tornado of ruble and sheer power launched at Hiten destroying everything in it's wake, when the dust cleared there was no sign of Hiten, _thats not good. _I turned to the crowd of shocked human students, "EVERYBODY EVACUATE THE SCHOOL IF YOU SEE A DEMON ON THE WAY IN AVOID THEM AT ALL COSTS WE DO NOT KNOW WHO IS AN ENEMY AND WHO IS AN ALLY IF YOU APPROACH ONE AND DIE ITS NOT MY PROBLEM!"

The stared at me in a shocked silence.

"GO YOU IDIOTS!"

suddenly the students began running out the doors screaming, I feh'd and ran down the hall in search of Kagome. when I heard the crack of thunder I lunged to the side barely missing a direct hit of one of Hiten's lightning bolts. "Oh no you don't puppy prince."

I sighed and dug my nails into my palm, just enough to bleed. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" He was hit in the arm by my attack, forcing him to drop his staff and giving me enough time to run off downstairs, I caught Kagome's sent, I could smell her and...her fear. "KAGOME!"

I darted downstairs and burst through the door just in time to see Kagome kick Manten in the nuts holding her chest...her very bare chest. "YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" she screamed and kicked him again, this time in the face.

I could barley register what she did after that, I was too busy starring back and forth between the cloth stuck to Manten's small claws and kagome's chest barely covered by her arms. I felt my inner demon rage, _how dare this bastard touch my bitch__, **my **mate. he has to die__ NOW! _I snarled and lunged at Manten, burying my claws deep into his throat, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I pulled out my claws along with a chunk of his flesh, letting him drop to the floor dead.

I took off my shirt and gave it to Kagome before picking her up and heading to the cafeteria where I sensed Hiten, she gasped at what she saw; Sango, and Miroku where fighting against him, struggling slightly but gaining the upperhand...that is until he noticed me, and the blood on my hands. his eyes widened and he roared, "HOW DARE YOU KILL MY BROTHER!" he launched a bolt at me suddenly enraged.

I smirked and set Kagome down, "how dare your brother touch my women, he should know better. such a weak prick touching _my _women HA I don't think so. he deserved to die for even _thinking _about touching whats mine. Im an Inu I don't share anything, _especially _not my my bitch." I kissed Kagome lightly and turned towards Hiten, "do yourself a favor and drop this before I get serious."

"DROP IT?! YOU _KILLED _MY BROTHER I WILL NOT DROP ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR YOU UN-BEATING HEART ON THE FLOOR!"

I grinned, "you wish."

Hiten lunged at me screaming and swinging his staff rapidly, "DIE INUYASHA."

"nope. Im good." I raised my claws and swiped them across his chest as he lunged by me.

He screamed in pain and ran for the door yelling about revenge and being back when a glowing pink Knife hurled past him, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO FIGHT IN THE SCHOOL! AND THEN YOUR GOD DAMN BROTHER HAD THE NERVE TO RIP MY FAVORITE SHIRT!"

All eyes turned towards an enraged Kagome hand already on the handle of her next kitchen knife, I smiled a little, _as much as I want to protect her from everything I think I would hate a weak women, god she's sexy when she's mad._

Sango laughed and Miroku smiled as she threw the next knife, barely missing this time, "STAY STILL AND LET ME PURIFY YOUR AS HITEN!"

Hiten gulped and shook his head, "HELL NO!" he ran out the door and disappeared.

I growled hating the fact that I was too distracted by my beautiful future mate to go after him but pleased at the way she looked, her face flushed, hair a mess, panting, and in my shirt.

Miroku noticed my staring and smiled at me before speaking low enough that only I could hear, "women are beautiful when they are angry huh?"

I whipped my head around and glared at him for a second before turning my attention back to Kagome who was now in front of me, her hand raised, I looked at her confused, "Hey whats w- OUCH"

She slapped me. hard. and full of miko, "I SAID NO FIGHTING IN THE SCHOOL!"

I couldn't help it I flashed my fangs at her in a grin, pulled her hair back with my hand, and pressed my lips firmly against hers. she squeaked and I pulled away smirking, "hmm? I didn't fight, not really I committed murder." I pulled her head back into another kiss before she could say anything else only stopping when I heard Sango and Miroku clear their throats, I looked up slightly annoyed to be disturbed when Kagome deepened the kiss, "what?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "well lover boy what now?"

I sighed and pulled Kagome closer, "well considering shit just hit the fan lets go visit my father, he will tell me what to do next."

They nodded and we walked out of school, Kagome still complaining about the mess, Sango and Miroku asking me about my father, and I was tuning them out, thinking, _what did they mean by boss? and how many more demons are there plotting with the same 'cause in mind?'_

* * *

**okay so this chapter is finished ik it was shorter but oh well! ta-da! I'm going to go start on my new fanfic now! I hope you guys are willing to read that one too!**


	10. Chapter 10: Lockdown

**OKAY SO HI! Sorry I'm late on this chapter I couldn't decide what to write I knew where I wanted it to go but not how to execute it**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own inuyasha**

* * *

**Kagome POV:**

The moment we got Inuyasha's place he ran off to his fathers office at full demon speed telling us to get there when we could. when we caught up he was in the middle of a conversation with his father, "BUT DAD!"

"No Inuyasha we will not shut down the school, it gives those demons what they want and destroys all of our efforts, we will rebuild the school with extra security within a weeks time, until then you kids should consider yourself on a vacation of sorts. In lockdown, here." Inu no Taisho looked over to me, Sango, and Miroku, "call your parents kids, tell them to bring a weeks worth of your things, we will have a room set up for each of you shortly."

We nodded at him and Inuyasha growled slightly, "Just two rooms, Kagome will stay in mine."

I blushed, "W-What?!"

"I want you close after what happened."

Sango Groaned, "Inuyasha where in _your_ giant ass house! nothing will happen to Kagome."

Inuyasha snarled at her, "I don't care where we are Im not leaving her alone _anywhere!"_

Miroku grinned, "even in the shower?"

Inuyasha glared, "if I think its nessesary-"

"INUYASHA!" I screamed

He looked at me confused, "what?"

Inu no Taisho sighed and sat behind his desk, "Kagome sango please try to understand, "Inu Yōkai are not only extremely possessive but we are also extremely protective, all demons are we are just a little more so. If our mate or our our future mate is in danger and we have the opportunity too, we wont let them out of our sites."

Sango huffed, "I know I read about that just didn't expect it to be so bad."

I pursed my lips in curiosity, "what if you don't have the opportunity to?"

Inu no Taisho looked at me seriously, "we make one."

He nodded at Inuyasha who quickly picked me up, "thanks dad. Sango, Miroku Ill show you where your staying and explain a few house rules before you call your parents."

Sango frowned, "house rules?"

"yeah if your a human avoid my brother at all costs."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other before nodding.

Inuyasha showed them to their rooms - a few hallways away from ours - and then took me back to his, "call your mom and Kikyo, Ill make sure to get security for your house while your staying here."

I blushed, "thanks Inuyasha."

He smiled "anything for you Kagome, I want you happy and calm, not worried about your families safety." he turned towards the door, "ill get that arranged with my father, while Im gone I need you to _stay here. _leave and Ill tie you to the bed for the next week."

I nodded and watched him walk out the door."

* * *

**Inuyasha POV:**

I walked into my fathers office, keeping one ear turned in the direction of my room just incase Kagome needed me. "hey dad, I want Kagome's family to have a team watching them."

My father nodded and looked up at me after a moment, "was that all."

I shifted from foot to foot, "well uh no...I was uh wondering what I um."

"you know I hate the 'uhs' and 'ums' son."

"what should I do to keep Kagome safer?"

"mate her."

I frowned, "well that was blunt."

"its the best option."

"yeah, I know but...I don't want to do that with her because we _have _to I want to wait until she's ready and _wants _to, it wasn't long ago that she had never met a demon and now she's been told she's the future mate of a Hanyo prince? Thats hard enough. there is no way I could pressure her when she's not sure, and I refuse to just do it like some demons would."

My father nodded, "I understand fully but Inuyasha, the closer you are to her the more vivid your dreams will me and your...instincts to mate her will become increasingly stronger whether you like it or not your instincts might make that choice for the both of you."

I gulped and nodded, worried about me and Kagome, _the girl is __irresistible enough already..would I really do something If I was constantly with her? _I shook those thoughts away, trying to reassure myself I would never do anything to hurt Kagome, and walked out of my fathers office.

As I walked closer to my room I could hear Kagome laughing, probably on the phone. I smiled as the bubbly sound floated through the air and hit my sensitive ears. I loved her laugh since the moment I first heard it, its starts soft and then bursts to life filling the surrounding space with pure calm joy. I could live of that women's laugh. As I walked into the room her laughter seized and was replaced by her grin, "Hey Inuyasha! my moms going to stop by with my clothes tomorrow!"

I smiled and nodded, wondering what she had been laughing about so hard that it made her cheeks flush and here eyes brighten after such a hard day. I decided to ask once she got off the phone.

she did, 20 minuets later, when she said her final goodbye and hung up she walked over to me where I was flopped out onto the couch, "sorry I took so long."

I sat up and motioned for her to come over to me, when she did I pulled her onto my lap. "Its fine as long as your happy, what was so funny anyways?"

She laughed at the memory, "Souta, my little brother. Have I ever mentioned him?"

"Not directly but I have heard you talk about him several times at school and have seen photos of a young boy at your house. how old is he?"

She smiled, "nine but he acts overly mature sometimes..he has the tendency to make me feel like a child at times."

I chuckled, "Its not hard to make you feel like a child considering you tend to act like one."

She glared and hit me on the shoulder playfully, "shut up!"

I smiled, _gods she's adorable when she pouts like that, _before I knew what I was doing I pressed my lips against hers, aching to taste her.

She squeaked In surprise but ran a hand through my hair, placing the other on my shoulder. I flicked my tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and quickly sank into the kiss when she allowed me entry with a soft moan. I tightened my arms around her waist in an attempt to pull her even closer, she complied straddling me, before puling away slightly, "whats gotten into you Inu? I mean don't get me wrong, I love it but you where so upset not too long ago."

I smiled slightly, "yeah well remember wench, as my future mate you calm me. every smile, every laugh, every touch, every kiss, calms me and brings me complete contentment."

She smiled at me before kissing me lightly, "hmm? should I make you feel even more content?"

before I could respond I felt her lips brush against my jawline and her hands run under my shirt and up my abs, "mmmn...Kagome, that might not be the best idea."

she flicked her tongue across my pulse point, "oh? why not?" she took one hand from my shirt and rubbed my ear, "I just want to make you happy Inu-baby, let you feel all your favorite things."

I growled, my demon pleased with my mates acts to please me. I closed my eyes in bliss as she ran her nails down my chest and the sent of her arousal hit me, "my favorite things?"

She nodded and lightly bit my neck. "I had Sango sneak me a book on Yōkai mating, It had a section on Inu's what they usually...enjoy." she tugged my shirt up and I let her pull it over my head, "I figure I should know what Im getting into and how to please you properly."

"Is that so?" I groaned when she rubbed my ear again, pleasure shooting through my body.

"mmhhmm. ah!" she moaned a little when I ground my hips into hers.

I held onto her hips and continued and she kissed down my neck, ran her nails across my abs, and rubbed my ear. I felt my mind fogging with lust and need for the beautiful girl straddling me. I heard a low whine slip from my throat and a less than subtle moan from hers, snapping me back to reality. I picked her up from my lap and sat her on the couch "wait Kagome."

She blinked at me and frowned.

* * *

**Kagome POV:**

Inuyasha lifted me of his lap and set me down, "wait Kagome."

His voice sounded husky and filled with lust, but he practically pushed me away. I frowned, _maybe I did something wrong? should I ask? I mean I do want to know how to please him like he does me..._I sighed, "did I do something wrong?"

He blankly starred ar me.

I blushed, "I mean I know you have more experience and all and i'm still very much a virgin and I have no idea what Im doing I'm kinda running on my very unsure and relatively clumsy instinct I guess...maybe I did something wrong...and oh gods this is embarrassing."

I covered my face with my hands but he pulled them away and licked my cheek before nuzzling into my neck, "Where the hell did you hear about my...experiences from?"

I blushed even harder, "well its kind of obvious your not a virgin and...I uh might have heard some of the rumors about you Takahashi brothers being the most eligible demon boys and even though your a hanyo tons of women want you...and you occasionally indulge in that..."

He sighed and licked my neck sending shivers down my spine, "okay thats true but I wanted to tell you myself. and _why _do you think you did something wrong?"

"b-because you pulled me off you, like randomly and fast."

I felt him sigh against my neck, "yeah I did because I was worried about my control, you where doing wonders."

"control?"

"yeah it can get hard to control my instinct to take you."

I ran my hand over his hair, "oh."

"yeah."

I blushed and pouted, "but I wanted to make you feel good."

He purred and bit my neck lightly clearly happy with my revelation, "and you do."

"but I want to make you feel _really _good like you do me."

I ran my hand up his chest as he continued his light purring, "if you say things like that your only going to appeal to my instincts."

"shouldn't I as your mate-to-be?"

He chuckled slightly, "that would please me in every way especially my demon side but that can wait."

I frowned "but the book."

"what exactly did that book tell you?"

I blushed and pulled us down on the couch, flipping my hair back and exposing my neck to him. "that you Inu's love to be in charge, and although you enjoy strong feisty women, you are greatly pleased by submissive gestures she presents. and exposing my neck to you is the ultimate way of telling you I'm yours and I know your dominate. It also told me that if I stayed on top of you for too long or teased to for too long it would defiantly bring out your dominating nature."

He licked his lips as he gazed at my exposed neck, his eyes darkened by lust. he tore his eyes from my neck as the last part registered in his mind, "wait so you knew straddling me and rubbing against me like that would bring out my instincts? you really are a masochist "

I blushed and sat up a bit, "I am not!" He frowned at my actions and I smirked to myself, "whats the matter?"

he growled lightly and pushed me back down on the couch exposing my neck to him again, "no not anymore." he swiftly shredded my clothes leaving me in my bra and underwear.

I gasped, "INU NOW WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO WEAR!"

"one of my shirts you looked awfully sexy in it last time." His eyes roamed my body before he cut off my bra, to impatient to actually unclasp it. when he lowered his hand to my underwear he smirked, "now bitch are you ready for your punishment? we have a week here no Kikyo like at home..nothing can stop me."

I shivered in excitement, "They can still visit and you know she will."

"thats then this is now."

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by tearing fabric, "YOU DID NOT JUST RIP MY UNDERWEAR!"

He growled and used a shredded piece of fabric from my shirt to bind my writs, "I did, you got me riled up so shall we have a repeat of yesterday...this time without interruptions?"

I moaned as his hand kneaded my breast and his mouth lowered onto my right nipple. Before I could fully register what I was saying the words spilled out of my mouth, "yes..ah! please Inu."

He smirked and ran a finger over my clit, "please what baby?"

I moaned louder and he bit down on my breast, "Please Inu I-I need to touch you."

he pulled away from my chest and his smirked again,"you want to touch me?"

I panted and nodded in response.

He growled and shook his head, "nah, you tried to tease me last time."

I whimpered as I felt one of his fingers enter me, "Ahh! I promise I won't! Inuyasha _please _I want to...nnhaaa! I want to pleasure you as..as your ahh mate!"

he added in another finger, parting them inside me before thrusting them in and out again, I screamed In pleasure and he smiled, "Im glad these walls are sound proof wench. that way you can scream and beg as loud as you want."

I ground my hips against him, "_PLEASE _INU!"_  
_

He smirked and removed his fingers, "how do you wanna touch me?"

I panted and whined at the loss of pleasure, "anyway you want, i'm yours"

He grinned at me, "such a good little mate, so eager to please how could I say no?"

I looked up at him still aching from the loss of his touch, "so you will untie my wrists?"

He nodded and cut the fabric apart with his claws and I immediately leaned up and kissed him, grinding against his hips desperately, rubbing his ears and moaning as I felt his hard member through his jeans. He growled and whined, grinding back into me and dipping his tongue into my mouth. I pulled my hips away from his, slipped my hand down his chest and un zipped his jeans before sliding my hand inside. rubbing him. he groaned and I felt heat pull in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't help it I wanted to touch him more. I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down slightly along with his boxers. I wrapped my hand around the shaft of his cock - as much as I could anyway - and started stroking him slowly, he moaned and bucked his hips into my hands, "gods Kagome!"

I moaned as he licked my neck, "Inu c-can I?"

he groaned In response and I took it as a yes. before I could change my mind, I was on my knees in front of him. I looked down at his member for the first time and gasped, _oh gods how am I getting **that **into my mouth...much less in_ **me**?!

He chuckled lightly through a moan, "like what you see wench?"I blushed and experimentally licked the head of his large cock, eliciting a moan from him and one of his hand knotted into my hair. I took it as a good thing and licked my way down his shaft before taking the tip of it into my mouth and sucking lightly. I looked up to see his amber eyes starring back at me, hungry, possessive, and lustful. I cautiously took more of him into my mouth licking, the underside of his shaft as much as I could and still sucking lightly. He growled and pushed my head further down onto him, and began lightly bucking his hips. I moaned and closed my eyes focusing on sucking and licking, I decided to try something I heard some girls talking about in school and ran my teeth lightly across his skin. he growled a little louder and held my still for a moment before snapping his hips forward. "God's Kagome, your mouth is fucking _perfect." _her thrust into me a little more, his cock hitting the base of my throat making me moan and gag a little. I felt my eyes widen and He froze and his grip on my hair tightened. before I could try to pull away and ask what was wrong, he thrust into my mouth completely, I screamed a little in surprise making him moan as he pulled out before thrusting in again. he repeated his actions several times before holding me still, his cock buried down my throat, I couldn't keep myself from coughing and gagging a little. he growled in pleasure and started thrusting again, before I knew It I had started rubbing myself in time with his thrusts, I moaned causing him to thrust harder and pant out my name. I sucked a little more, the best I could as he thrust into me, eager to please. he groaned, "Kagome, Im ah..." He buried himself down my throat again, half growling half moaning and I felt his warm cum slide down my throat and coat my tongue as he pulled out of my mouth panting.

I swallowed and looked up at him, he was starring down at me, a satisfied smile of his face. I smiled back at him, "did I manage to please you mate?"

he purred and lifted me up carrying me to the large bed, setting me onto it and getting in beside me before pulling the sheets over us, "In more ways then one."

I drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of his purring, praying that when I woke up things would be peaceful again it took all day just to get the fight over with at school and get to inuyasha house, I needed some peace and rest.

* * *

**okay so yeah like i said wasn't sure how i wanted to do this one but oh well it set up good for my ****next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11: an extra guest or two?

**OKAY SO YES UPDATE HAVE BEEN SLOW THE REASON WHY IS ON MY PROFILE DONT PISS ME OFF BY COMPLAINING!**

**DISCLAIMER: do i really have to write this again? god i don't own inuyasha and i sure as hell don't make any money off this story.**

* * *

**Kagome POV:**

I woke up to find myself naked,highly aroused, and in an Inuyasha-less bed. I sighed and walked twords the bathroom hopeing to wash off my most vivid dream yet, I turned on the shower and sighed "I wonder if its because he was so close..."

"if what was?"

I shrieked and spun around, covering my still naked body with a towel, "INUYASHA DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

His ears flatted to his skull and he slightly whimpered as the sound echoed around the black and white marble expanse of the bathroom. "sorry Kagome. I just figured I should tell you that your families here. there with my dad now but You can see them in ten."

I toyed with the gold towel bar and blushed, "O-oh thank you...sorry for being so loud Inu, that must of hurt your ears huh?"

He blinked and smiled slightly, "s'okay I should have alerted you before walking in and freaking you out."

I smiled and skipped over to him and kissing him on the cheek, "its fine, Ill see you in ten okay?" I pushed his chest lightly with three fingers, "now out. I don't need and audience while showering."

"Ill wash your back?"

I giggled, "out Inu your acting like Miroku."

He sighed and walked away leaving me to look around the huge bathroom, "why is everything either marble or gold in here? I feel like Im in a palace."

Inuyasha voice floated faintly through the door, "technically this is a palace, are you looking forward to becoming my princess?"

"P-princess?!"

"your mating a demon prince what do you think that makes you? princess Kagome has a nice ring to it if you ask me. don't be surprised if some of the servants refer to you as such either."

I blushed and quickly padded back to the shower stripping the towel quickly and stepping in to the warm water, _princess huh? this is just like the stories dad used to tell me when I was little, a princess and her handsome prince. _I giggled at the I walked out of the bathroom clad in nothing but fluffy white and red robe Inuyasha was sitting on my bed, my luggage was on the floor, "OH! good they sent my things up here!" I quickly grabbed some clothes and darted back into the bathroom, "You know you have like fifty different kinds of robe's here right?"

Inuyasha chuckled from his place on the bed, "you know you can change in front of me right?"

I shook my head, "nope its embarrassing." I closed my door and quickly got dressed before returning to out room and jumping on the bed next to Inuyasha, "so are we going to see my mom?"

Inuyasha nodded and grabbed my hand before pulling me down the hall, "yep to the tea room we go."

"ooooh a tea room? how cute!"

Inuyasha snorted, "you and my mother both have the same reaction to a tea room, she said the same thing when my dad had it built, Sango's dad and Miroku's drunk should be there too."

"Hey! Miroku was raised by that so called drunk he's not so bad!"

Inuyasha gave me a pointed look.

I pouted, "shut up."

He laughed, "I didn't say anything."

"but you thought it, so shut your mind up."

He grinned at me and opened a door, revealing a large room filled with pastel colors and flowers. Every white wood chair had pastel cushions ranging in pink, yellow, green, blue, and purple with a matching bow. I looked at inuyasha who smiled, "welcome to the tea room, you like?"

I grinned and nodded, "its adorable!" I walked inside and spotted a very confused sango and her _extremely _out of place looking dad I almost laughed when she mouthed, 'this is so you.' followed by, 'my dad looks ridiculous in this room.' I nodded and looked over at Miroku's small table, a very happy Mushin poring some sort of booze into his tea and giggled _that man never stops does he? _I smiled as I felt Inuyashas hand on my lower back leading me to a table where my mother, grandfather, brother...and cousin sat.

Inuyasha snorted and whispered in my ear, "Kikyo looks more out of place here than Sango's dad."

I stifled a laugh with my hand as I looked over Kikyo's scantly clad form; a red bandeau, blue short shorts, and bright red wedge sneakers. "just sit down Inu and don't make me laugh its so quite in here." I whispered back.

We both sat down only to be instantly bombarded with questions by my grandfather, "why on earth have you gotten yourself mixed up in this kagome? I specifically told you demons where trouble and what do you do? befriend one. the younger prince of the demon's at that!"

I rolled my eyes and elbowed Inuyasha who started growling lightly, his ears tilting back in anger, "Grandpa! Inuyasha's not my friend."

My grandpa smiled and began nodding. Inuyasha looked at me confused, "wh-"

"Hes my boyfriend."

To say my families reactions where mixed would be an understatement. Kikyo started claiming I was a liar and that Inuyasha was hers, My grandfather started chanting prayers at me like I was possessed, my mothers eyes lit up and she 'awwwed', and my brother starred wide eyed before asking inuyasha to teach him how to fight. Inuyasha ignored everyone else but focused on my brother, "sure kid how old are you again."

I smiled at him glad he wasn't freaking out, even happier that he was making an effort to get along with my brother, then i went back to trying to clam everyone else down.

* * *

**Inuyasha POV:**

When Kagome called me her boyfriend I was happy, when her family all started to give their opinions I was half irritated and half glad, Irritated because some of them wanted to get in the way of me and my mate and glad because the others didn't seem to mind. I looked around the table and froze my gaze on a young boy I assumed to be her little brother, he was looking at me with wide eyes, a grin spread across his face. I raised an eyebrow at him and it was all it took for him to ask me to teach him how to fight. I smiled slightly, _it would make her happy if her brother liked me huh? _I tuned out everyone else and shrugged, "sure kid. how old are you again."

I glanced over to Kagome who was smiled at me before returning to trying to calm down her grandfather and Kikyo, I looked back at Sota who was still grinning, "nine but I want to start learning now, I figured since your a demon you would be good at it."

"Feh kid i'm an excellent fighter and I started way before I was nine the earlier the better."

"cool! how old where you?"

"eh like four when the official training began."

"how old are you now?"

"17."

"no man I don't mean how old you would be if you where human, how old are you _really?" _at Sota's question the whole room silenced. I looked back to see both other parties in the room looking at me curiously. demons never reveal their age, If they did it could mean trouble if you where considered to young or to old by another demon, the less of a reputation you had the better.

"Sota! I know its an interesting question but Sango's book said demons never reveal their age especially around people they don't really know. something about danger...so leave it be!"

Sota looked at his sister, "do you know how old he is sis?"

I smiled slightly as she blushed, "w-well yes I do...but thats different!"

"But I'm your brother and I kind of want to know how old the dude dating my sister is."

I felt my eyes widen at Kagome's grandfathers and mothers agreement, but before I could speak Kagome huffed, "_mom _you already know he's older than 17 by like a lot does the exact number really matter?"

Kagome's mother frowned, "oh your right dear that was rude of me Im just happy if your happy anyways."

I opened my moth to reply when Kagome's grandfather cut in, "Layla! how can you not even be worried! who knows how many women this boy has been through in his lifespan! he could just drop our Kagome like she was nothing!"

I bit the inside of my cheek to muffle my growl. I faintly heard Sango and Miroku gasp but tried to focus on Kagome's hand on my clenched fist under the table, her thumb stroking my knuckles in an attempt to calm me. but she smelled upset and I hated it. I took a deep breath and spoke between clenched teeth, "One hundred and seventeen."

Her grandfather blinked at me, "excuse me?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "You asked how old I am and I told you, Im 117. Incase your curious, my favorite color is red, my favorite food is ramen, Most of my hobbies revolve around fighting and cars, Oh and one more thing I would sooner slit my throat than _drop kagome like she was nothing _she is my life I would sooner die than see her cry much less leave her."

Kikyo slammed her tea down in frustration, Kagome and he mother both 'awwwed', Sota told me I was the coolest person he had ever met, and Kagome's grandfather glared at me, "boy I don't care what you say! you are not good enough for my granddaughter!"

I blinked and Kagome glared clearly about to yell when my mothers shrill voice cut in, "AND WHY ISNT MY SON GOD ENOUGH?! I SPENT 200 YEARS WITH MY HUSBAND BEFORE I WAS GIFTED WITH MY PRECIOUS BABY BOY!" She huffed and crossed her arms, "I THEN SPENT THE NEXT 117 YEARS WATCHING AS HE DEALT WITH ALL..ALL THE HORRIBLE THINGS PEOPLE SAID ABOUT HIM FOR BEING HALF HUMAN! WE STILL HAVE TO LISTEN TO IT BUT KAGOME IS A SWEET GIRL WHO SAW JUST HOW WONDERFUL MY BOY IS! S-SO I-I WANTED TO M-M-MEET THE FAMILY THAT RAISED SU-SUCH A WONDERFUL G-GIRL!" she sniffled slightly, "O-ONLY TO FIND THAT THEY ALREADY DECIDED TO JUDGE M-MY BOY!"

She sniffled again and tears spilled from her brown eyes, I got up Immediately and walked over to her, "Mom c'mon don't freak out okay? sit down." She nodded and did what I said. I immediately knelt down and started wiping tears from her face, "you know dad will flip I he walks in here to still see you upset, and I know you hate to see him upset, we all do he gets terrifying."

"i-i know Inu-boo but I was just hoping..."

"Mom, Kagome's mom likes me okay? And i'm going to teach her little brother how to fight. Kikyo likes me a little too much and her Grandpas just old."

My mom laughed slightly, "sweetie, i'm sure he's younger than everyone in this household."

I cocked my head to the side in mock wonderment, "really? he looks much older."

She swatted my shoulder playfully, "now Inuyasha don't be rude."

I chuckled before picking her up chair an all, she yelped as I set her in-between me and Kagome's mother, "sit down and relax mom have some tea, I sense dad coming anyways and id rather not die."

Just as I sat down my father walked through the door looking worried and angry, "Izayoi, is everything okay? I felt your distress from my study. Im sorry I couldn't be here sooner I had some forsaken phone call that would destroy political balance if I hung up."

My mother blinked at him, "its okay love, Im fine just overreacted a bit."

"if you say so."

She smiled as he turned to exit, "darling come have tea with us its rude to just leave our sons mates family after just dropping in."

I flinched and Kagome's head hit the table, her grandfather dropped his cup. I leaned over to Kagome and inspected her forehead to make sure she was fine, "way to drop the bomb mom."

My father raised an eyebrow, "you didn't tell them son?"

"no father."

"why not?"

"they are human father I wanted them to understand demons a bit more, our uh culture a bit more before telling them."

My mother gasped, "Oh! Inu-boo I'm sorry! I remember how difficult it was to understand when I met your father and my family _willingly _gave me up."_  
_

"Its okay mom don't sweat it."

She nodded and turned back to my father, "dear now you really must sit down maybe we should explain this."

Kagome and I both made surprised noises before she turned to my mother, "Oh no its okay! i'm sure you would rather spend time with your husband and i would kind of like to take things little by little with my family."

My mother pushed her lips before getting up, "well okay, but your mother really must come back to have tea with me."

Kagome's mother smiled and clasped her hands, "oh that sounds wonderful!"

At the twos agreement my parents left the room, I turned to Kagome's family and locked eyes with Sota, "so kid...if you want to learn to fight its best you stay here for a bit."

Sota blinked, "I get to stay in your mansion?"

"yeah just avoid my brother."

"COOL!"

I smiled before speaking, "Myoga show Sota to a room he can use, near Sango and Miroku please."

the family looked at me oddly until an old flee demon jumped on the table in front of Kagome, Causing her to squeak, "OHMYGOSH!"

I laughed, "Its okay Kagome its our head butler Myoga, hes in charge of keeping things in order around the house."

She nodded and Myoga turned to her, "my apologies princess Kagome, this way please Master Sota."

Kagome and Sota spoke at once, "master?/princess?"

I ran another hand through my hair when Myoga and Sota left, Kagome looked at me confused, "I thought you where kidding?"

I raised a brow, "why would I kid about that? as my future mate your the future princess so yeah the servants will start addressing you that way."

"b-but im not your mate yet."

I shrugged, "the fact that you will be is good enough for some."

she nodded and I sat down only to find her mother staring at me, she smiled at me, "since your my daughters..mate? then that means you'll be the father of my grandchildren right?"

I blinked and stroked Kagome's back as she began coughing on some tea, "Yeah eventually."

her mother smiled, "oh goodness! I hope they have ears like yours!"

I stifled a laugh as Kagome grandfather passed out and Kikyo dropped her teacup on the floor letting it shatter. Kagome on the other hand I was worried about, she was now hitting her chest. "Kagome baby? are you okay? just relax."

She nodded and took a deep breath, "Inuyasha! how can you not be freaking out my mother just asked about grandchildren!"

I sighed, "Well it kind of goes with eternally together."

Kagome blushed, "W-well yeah but its still a little much to talk about..I am only 16 after all."

I leaned over and kissed her temple, "I know baby I didn't mean right now" I paused and leaned into her ear before whispering, "that is unless you wanted to."

She blushed and looked at her mom, "well mom when the time comes, I hope they have dog ears too..."

Kikyo glared, "Auntie! I want to stay here too! ill feel safer and better knowing how Kagome is!"

I glared and felt Kagome stiffen under my arm, Kagome's mother was oblivious as she got up from the table, "sure Kikyo Ill bring yours and Sota's clothes tomorrow, kagome theres a little surprised for you in the front pocket of you suitcase use it well, me and your grandfather must be going now." she lightly slapped her father awake and helped him walk out of the room.

I sighed, "Myoga!"

"Yes Master!"

"find a room for Kikyo, as far away from me and Kagome as possible but still safe from my brother."

"Yes master!"

I sighed and led Kagome out of the room, looking back at Sango and Miroku, who's guardians had left shortly after Kagome's mom. "See you guys soon."

I walked with her back to the room and sat on the bed watching as she began to unpack.

* * *

**Kagome POV:**

I started unpacking feeling Inuyasha's eyes on me, I smiled slightly, "where should I put my stuff?"

"I made room in my closet for you before you woke up."

I smiled and began transferring my clothes into his closet when i remembered what my mother said. i unzipped the front of my suitcase to find a note. I read it over quickly.'

_dear Kagome,_

_If i'm correct you and that Inuyasha boy are more than friends, ne? so I took the liberty of going to your doctors knowing you got a prescription for these we never fulfilled. be a good girl and use them please,_

_-love your mother._

I felt my eyes widen and my face turn red Inuyasha looked up at me, "what wrong babe?"

"N-nothing!"

"dont lie to me babe."

I blushed even harder, "my mom gave me birth control okay."

He blinked and then grinned, "great, take it. that way if something happens you don't have to worry about pregnancy before you graduate high school."

I nodded, "do you get embarrassed by anything?"

"no but it is a turn on to see you embarrassed."

He winked at me and I ran into the bathroom, "omg you pervert! I'm going to take my pill like a good girl and ignore you for the rest of the night."

He shot out of bed, "wait what!? ignore me?!"

"yes inuyasha, ignore you. no sexual situations, no kissing, no cuddling, oh and your sleeping on the couch or your hammock thing."

he walked into the bathroom, his ears flat on his head, "I cant even sleep in bed with you? _why?"_

"to teach you not to invade too much into my private things - eep!"

I squeaked as Inuasha wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and nuzzled my neck, "Kagome, baby, darling, princess, I wont do it again I promise. its already sucky enough having your cousin here and ill be spending more time with your brother, at least let me in the bed."

I blushed and ran a hand through his hair "wouldn't you have just gone in anyways?"

"not if you didn't want me there." he kissed my neck lightly and whined like a puppy

I smiled, "okay Inu-baby just let me finish unpacking then we can watch a movie and cuddle okay...I kind of wanted to do that anyways."

He licked my neck once and pulled back, "okay Kag's lets worry about our two new guests tomorrow and spend today cuddling and watching movies, sound good?"

I nodded and quickly finished packing before jumping under the covers and snuggling into inuyasha's chest ready to spend my day there doing nothing but listening to his breath and watching movies.


	12. Chapter 12: sanmir mini react of ch11

**Okay before I start this chapter I have one thing to say: xXDarkLadyXx Don't worry I plan to throw Rin at Sesshomaru HARD BWHAHAHA! **

**so with that said here is my San/mir Mini chapter of what happened after Kikyo and Sota decided to stay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Inuyasha sadly**

* * *

**sango POV:**

I walked down the hall keeping a close eye on Miroku, knowing if i didn't his 'cursed' hand would make its way to my butt and I would have to knock him out, "well to say...tea time was interesting would be an understatement."

Miroku chuckled, "interesting and enlightening. It seems our fuzzy eared friend has decided that killing himself would be easy."

I smacked his arm, "shut up I thought it was romantic and I feel bad for those two, _our _guardians took it fine but her families reaction was...wow."

He shrugged, "my _guardian _liked the booze here and your dad see's this as a political move to strengthen the human and demon governments ties. Im sure he was elated to know his daughter was friends with the youngest demon prince and that her best friend is the future princess."

"true...but I still feel bad for Kagome and Inuyasha that looked difficult."

Miroku chuckled, "But Kagome's reaction...no the whole families reaction to Inuyasha telling Kagome's mother he would father her grandchildren was priceless...Sango dear?"

"yeah?"

I turned to see Miroku on one knee and before I could react both of my hands where clasped in his, "Since your dearest friend has agreed to bear the children of my best friend I was curious of you where warming up the idea of having kids as well...so will you bear my children?"

*SMACK!* "IDIOT! YOUR LUCKY I ONLY HIT YOU!"

He rubbed his flaming red cheek and stood up once again, "a simple no would suffice love."

with that he started down the hallway again, I kept my face hidden as I walked beside him so he wouldn't see my blush, "anyways Inuyasha's mother seems sweet. protective but just as sweet as Kagome described her."

Miroku laughed, "Oh yeah! she seemed like a nice lady she sure loves her _Inu-boo _though!"

I tried to disguise my laugh with a cough, "I think Its adorable he lets her call him that, shows he loves her. if it was anyone else he would probably rip out their throat. who knew our Inuyasha could be soft to anyone but Kagome."

Once Miroku settled down he spoke again, "I must admit the was he was towards his mother was heartwarming."

I nodded, "Oh and did you see the way Inuyasha and Kagome entered the room?"

"Yes and it was difficult to not gag at the look on his face."

"HEY HE LOOKED IN LOVE IT WAS SWEET! and I mean the way he led her to the table! she was like a princess already!"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "since when did you care about princesses?"

I felt my face redden, "Well I _am _a girl and as much as I love a good fight and being a tom boy...even I have my moment where I wish I could find my perfect prince. and Im really happy that Kagome found hers its nice to see her so in love! Its really nice to see her being treated like a treasure, she seems happier than ever. Im glad I never encouraged her to get back with Hojo I mean he was nice and treated her well minus his insecurities mind you. But Inuyasha he's her prince I just know it. Every girl dreams of her prince and Kagome found hers!" I clasped my hands together, "we must absolutely support those two always." I looked over to see Miroku nodding at me and smiled.

* * *

**Miroku POV**

I looked over to Sango, things fell silent after her whole prince spill..I agree with her on supporting Inuyasha and Kagome no mater what and am deliriously happy that seeing our friend happy made her smile like that but there are so many things I want to say..._Do I even know what to say? _I turned to find that we were already at Sango's door she said goodbye and disappeared into her room. I sighed, _jeez Sango is that what you want? your very own prince? _I put my hand on her door and whispered so quietly my own words barely reached my ears, "I could be your prince...If only I knew what your perfect prince was. I would become that Sango, just for you.

* * *

**cute right? Im bad at sappy longing shit...like i said in my profile I'm a tsundere... (Im a lot nicer on the internet because no ones seeing me face to face you people are people I will never actually have to talk to its like stating my thoughts no one else can hear or talking to myself) I dont do well with the whole "omg Im in love with this person I have to bring them closer." Im more. "holy shit I think I have emotions for this person! must. be. bitchy. as. possible. if they break through my shell Im fucked!" so yeah...  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Extra Help

**helllooo again! I finally decided what I wanted to wright next FUCK YEAH! XD soo heres your next chapter people**!

**DISCLAIMER: I have no ownership over Inuyasha **

* * *

**Kagome POV:**

_A few days have gone by since my family came to drop of my things, huh? God's Inuyasha has been the best, he makes me feel like a princess. _I smiled and snuggled deeper into my hanyo's bare chest sighing in contentment when I felt him wrap his arms tighter around me, "good morning Inu."

he buried his face in my hair and let a low growl escape from his throat, "its too early."

I giggled, "Baby wake up it is not too early and I have to shower."

"yes it is, shower later, stay and cuddle with me."

I bit my lip and turned a little too look at the bathroom door then looked back at Inuyasha who was starring at me with sleepy yet pleading puppy dog eye's, his ears slightly drooping from sleepiness. I couldn't help it I gave in to his molten honey gaze and snuggled back into him, "fine just ten more minutes."

He leaned in and licked my cheek affectionately, "twenty...minimum."

"baby your too much like a puppy in the morning I can't take it."

Inuyasha pouted, "it bothers you?"

I blushed, "No...it make me never want to leave your side...that or jump you, its too cute for your own good."

he growled playfully, "feel free to jump me anytime I can honestly tell you I wont mind at all...but I cant promise that I wouldn't turn the tables on you." I giggled and leaned in to kiss him, he responded automatically and turned us so He was straddling my hips one of his forearms on either side of of my head. I moaned as he ran his tongue down the column of my neck. he nipped my shoulder and tugged on the strap of my tank top, "My bitch is wearing too much clothing."

I mewled as his other hand ran up the bottom of my top and traced over my bear sides, "mmmmn then remove them." He chuckled lightly and tugged my top over my head before kissing me again, his tongue darting inside my mouth before he moved to my now exposed breast. I arched my back in pleasure as he sucked and nipped at my perked nipple, "ohh Inu..."

he lifted his head to kiss me again, "you should really wake me up like this more often."

I whimpered and tried to pull him in for another kiss, "like what baby?"

"In nothing but a pair of panties, I promise Ill wake up _much _faster." he sealed his lips over mine and tugged on my hair to expose more of my neck before licking and sucking on my pulse point.

I felt my eyes drift closed in bliss and a whimper escape my throat, _god this boy is torture_, "Inu please, s-stop teasing me."

He grinned and ran his hands down my body stopping at the edge of my underwear, "you want me to touch you?"_  
_

I nodded and he instantly complied, shredding my underwear with his claws and swiping a finger over my clit, "ahhh Inuyasha! how many times do I have to tell you to stop shredding my underwear?!"

He chuckled and kissed his way down my body, "how many times do I have to tell you if you don't want it shredded then stop wearing it."

I blushed and was about to reply when he took my nipple into his mouth and slid a finger inside me, "ahhhhh! I-Inu!"

He chuckled against my chest and bit the top of my breast roughly eliciting a small yelp out of me and causing me to thrust my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. her growled in approval before continuing his ministrations.

I moaned again and bucked my hips against his hand as he slipped a second finger inside of me, "mmnnn...more Inuyaaasha! god's Inu it feels sooo good." I tossed my head to the side in pleasure and screamed, "OH MY GOD'S, MIROKU!?"

Inuyasha's head shot up and he glared at me snarling, "_what did you just say?"_

I sat up and covered myself before pointing to our open door, where miroku stood with a very perverted grin spread across his face.

* * *

**Inuyasha POV:**

One second Im enjoying the taste of my sweet little future mate as she moans and begs for more and the next I hear her scream my best friends name, I instantly shot up and snarled at her, my demon threatening to release in rage, "_what did you just say?" _she sat up and covered herself before pointing across the room, I look over and see Miroku starring with a stupid perverted grin on his face and I growl, my vision flashing red as my demon struggled for release, _I should kill __him for disturbing us and seeing my bitch unclothed and in pleasure. No one is aloud too see that except me. **she's**_ **mine**. "what the fuck are you doing here?" my voice came out sounding half like a growl and Miroku instantly took a step back _at least he's not stupid enough to try to __challenge me...he still needs to die for laying his eyes on my mate though. _

As if reading my thoughts Kagome spoke up, "Miroku its best If you leave okay...Inuyasha's demon energy is spiking..I'm sure you can feel it too..we will talk later okay"

I turned an ear towards the sound of my mates voice growling when she said his name, he started backing out of the room. and I moved to pounce on him when I felt Kagome's hands wrap around my waist and her lips leaving feathery Kisses on my shoulder, I turned to her keeping one ear trained on the door, "what do you want bitch?"_  
_

She smiled at me sweetly, "Inu-baby, I need you to calm down your visions turning red and Im sure you know it too hmmmn?"

I growled down at her, "he saw you naked and in pleasure, _I'm _the only one allowed to see that."_  
_

She laid back and exposed her neck to me in submission, "I know baby, just calm down and think a bit, he's your best friend he wouldn't dare try to get too close to me. he knows i'm yours. I know I'm yours, only yours okay?"

I purred in satisfaction at my mates actions and nipped at her neck, "still...you should never say another mans name while I'm with you like that, no matter what."

She pouted at me, "Im sorry Inu, I wont ever again I promise."

I growled again, knowing I needed to calm my demon before I did something I would regret. "good girl, now go shower while I calm down."

She nodded a bit reluctantly, "are you sure you'll be fine?"

"not if you keep riling up my demon by looking at me like that half naked." She blushed before covering her chest with her arms and walking to the bathroom, I watched her hips sway with each step wanting nothing more than to let my demon lose follow her in there and officially make her mine. _but if you did that kagome would be upset an you would probably go try to kill miroku. _I shook my head before getting my Tessaiga and pulling on a shirt. I glanced at the bathroom door and sighed, "Kagome!"

My sensitive ears picked up her faint voice from the other side of the door, "yeah honey?"

I smiled at the door, "I need to go ahead and talk to my father Ill meet you in the dining room for breakfast okay?"

I could hear the concern dripping from her voice as she spoke, "alright, are you sure every things okay Inu?"

I chuckled, _god this women never stops worrying. _"everything's fine Kag's I promise. just business stuff."

"well..okay, see you at breakfast."

"kay see ya babe." with one last glance at the door I walked from the room and down to my fathers office on the other side of the house, I knocked and waited for his okay to enter the room. when I did Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru where already there, I glared at my half brother. before sliding my gaze to Miroku, "sorry about almost killing you man."

Miroku grinned at me sheepishly, "its okay dude I should have known better than to just walk in..sorry about you know interrupting.."

At this Sango furrowed her brows and she looked at me, "what did he interrupt and why did you try to kill him?"

Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow at her including my ever-so emotionless brother. I looked everywhere but Sango, _how do you tell your women's overprotective best friend that you where messing around in bed with the source of her over-protectiveness without being murdered?_

At my silence she looked at Miroku still confused, "what did you walk in on?"

Miroku looked at me pleadingly, I avoided his gaze too. He huffed, "Sango dearest does it really matter?"

she wasted no time replying, "yes. one of you tell me or you both die."

Miroku gulped and instantly spilled, "well I kinda walked in on Inuyasha and Kagome and lets just say...Kagome's _very _vocal when she's excited."

I whipped my head in his direction, "DUDE HOW LONG WHERE YOU STANDING THERE!?"

Miroku looked away from me, "uhhh...well...long enough to hear a full sentence..."

Sango who had finally regained her composure from the shock of hearing that her friend was caught in a very intimate act, hit us both over the head with her Hiraikotsu, "YOU FUCKING PERVERTS DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER HOW EMBARRASSED KAGOME MUST BE?!"

I rubbed my head, "hey she's my bitch what I was doing was perfectly normal, why did you hit me?!"

"BECAUSE YOU DIDNT LOCK THE DOOR!"

"feh! its not like I was _planning _on...uh...doing that..and getting caught!"

She practically growled at me, "YOU SOILD MY KAGOME!"

At this I stupidly gave her a pointed look, "you really think Im going to share a room with her sweet little miko body and _not_ do anything?"

She hit me again, "UGH YOU SAID SHE NEEDED TO BE IN YOUR ROOM BECAUSE YOU WHERE PROTECTIVE OVER HER SAFTY! BEING PROTECTIVE DOESNT INCLUDE SOILING HER! HAVE SOME SELF CONTROL DAMN IT!"

Miroku chose this moment in time to stupidly jump in, "uh..actually Sango love, from where I was standing Kagome was quite happy with her...situation."

Sango hit him again too, "AND YOU! WHY DID YOU JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH?!"

At this I growled, "yeah Miroku _why _did you just stand there and watch?"

Miroku chuckled nervously, "well you see...walking in on our innocent little Kagome being touched so intimately..was a bit of a shock. I was frozen to my spot."

Sango glared, "YOU WHERE JUST TRYING TO GET A PEEK AT HER!"

In order to avoid being hit again he decided to throw me under the bus, "INUYASHA BIT HER BREAST! HARD ENOUGH TO LEAVE A MARK!"

Sango whirled on me, "YOU FUCKING HORMONAL DOG! HOW DARE YOU DAMAGE KAGOME'S SKIN!"

I growled at Miroku before looking back at Sango, "oh come on Sango it's not like a hurt her!"

"YOU BIT HER!"

I didn't have time to think before the words flew out of my mouth, "Feh! she likes it what does it matter?!"

Miroku's eyebrows shot up apparently he wasn't thinking when he spoke either, "so our Kagome me likes it rough?"

I couldn't hide the smirk on my face and Sango hit us both again, "OKAY THATS IT KAGOME'S STAYING WITH ME FROM NOW ON!"

I blinked at her in complete shock, "WHOA HOLD UP WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

she glared, "KAGOME IS STAYING WITH ME FROM NOW ON! HER LITTLE STAY HERE IS NOT TO PLEASE YOU ITS FOR PROTECTION!"

"FEH! BUT SHE STARTED IT!"

"LIES!"

I huffed and muttered under my breath, "she did."

sango heard this and tried to glare holes in my head, "MY KAGOME IS INNOCENT!"

I snorted "yeah right! she's _my _women and she's not innocent to the point of stupidity. my bitch can actually be quite the tease."

Sango swiftly kicked me in the crotch, "UGH! JACKASS!" she huffed, spun around to my father and brother -who I had completely forgotten was there- and smiled, "sorry about that."

My father just looked back and forth between me, Sango, and Miroku, "are you kids done?"

I stood up and shook my head, "yeah sorry dad..what was it you needed us for?"

He nodded and typed something into his computer, "A women from the human government is going to come here and help us with the problem at the school, she should be heading upstairs now."

Sesshomaru spoke up, "why do we need another human for this simple problem?"

My father looked at him, "well because she is the head of an organization called, 'People for Peace.' they teamed up with both of our governments and act as unbiased negotiators and such, I'm sure you have all heard of them. They got especially worried about the idea of hostility and the head personally asked to assist, I believe she could help."

As if on cue the doors of my fathers office opened and giggling filled there air, I was met with the sight of a laughing Kagome and a petite women giggling along with her. The women had choppy black hair reaching a little past her shoulders, deep brown eyes, and was wearing a light orange dress with a white flower belt matching the flower in her hair and wedges. _holy shit she's a hippy._

Kagome looked up from her fit of giggles, "Oh hey guys! your all here...I feel kinda left out..oh well anyways, This is Rin. isn't she adorable!"

Rin giggled, "Kagome Im 22. that makes me older then you!"

"it sure doesn't look like it." She turned and beamed at me, "Rin's a lot of fun! she told me all these amazing stories about how she became the head of People for Peace!"

"Which our darling Kagome is now a part of!" Rin grinned and touched two fingers with Kagome, "staying here with you guy is going to be so fun! I never thought I could be In the Takahashi Mansion! Oh I have so many questions for each of you!" she pointed to me, "your Inuyasha right?" I nodded and she pointed to my brother, "That makes you Sesshomaru correct? so cool! its super nice to meet you! I met Mr Takahashi once before," she looked at my father still grinning, "and its absolutely wonderful that I get to meet you again!"

My father nodded while everyone looked at Rin dumbfounded, well except Sesshomaru. he kind of just glared. I shifted my gaze to a beaming Kagome. _holy **fucking **shit the hippy got to my __girlfriend...my girlfriend is a hippy. _

Kagome looked at me worriedly, "Inuyasha? is everything okay?"

I smiled and walked over to her, _eh oh well I'm sure she'll look good dancing around wearing nothing but flowers...as long as its only around me..I wonder if I could get her to do that..._I smiled at her and kissed her temple, "everything's great, how did you meet Rin?"

She slipped her arm around my waist, "when I was in the dining room snagging breakfast without you because you were being murdered by Sango."

I felt my eyes widen, "o-oh?"

she stoop on her toes and pulled my hair slightly so she could whisper into my ear, "yeah and Inu-baby, you have hell to pay later. oh and my _sweet little miko body _is kicking you out of the bed and onto the couch no buts."

I gulped, feeling her angry miko energy spark, my father and brother must have felt it too because my dad raised a brow and my brother smirked slightly. Rin looked back and forth between us, "hey are you guys like dating."

Kagome smiled at her, "yeah, Im his mate-to-be and he's currently in the dog house."

Rin awed and then looked at me, "well it's totally awesome that you two are inter-speciese dating! those couples are always the cutest! oh and it sucks that your in trouble but I'm sure its your fault!"

Sango laughed, "damn straight it is! Im Sango by the way."

"are you that demon slayer girl?"

Sango nodded, "yep."

Rin smiled, "not a job I could ever do but it was necessary for the longest time. takes a lot of courage huh?"

"really I kinda figured you would hate me."

"hate isn't in my vocabulary. I love all living beings!"

I starred at the girl, _please if kagome turns into that let her dance wearing nothing but flowers, if not I think I might die._

My father chose now to cut in, "yes I am aware Rin, which is why I am going to make my eldest son, your temporary partner for when you cant get ahold of me or need something, feel free to ask him anything at anytime, he could use a little more love. that is all for now you are all dismissed, we will talk about our next step later."

I walked out the door and down the hall with Kagome, when everyone else was out of site she glared at me, "if I wasn't so happy your brother is being forced to learn how to be nice. I would kill you, do you know how embarrassed this morning."

I sighed, "Im guessing your embarrassment was equal to my rage?"

She nodded, "pretty much."

"Im still dead later huh?"

she smiled sweetly at me, "you know it."

I gulped and followed her down the hall.

* * *

**Rins POV:**

I followed Sesshomaru down the hall, trying to keep up with his quick pace, "hi sesshomaru! as you know I'm Rin and I just want to say Im so exited to work with you!"

He glanced down at me and continued walking.

I blinked at looked him up and down, _he's sooo __handsome both of the Takahashi brothers are. SO CUTE!, I heard he's cold but I'm sure he has a warm heart on the inside. _"sooooo whats life like here?"

He ignored me, "jaken."

Suddenly a green frog-like demon popped up, "yes lord Sesshomaru!"

I smiled at the demon, "awww! cute!" They both looked at me and I blinked, confused, "what?"

Jaken narrowed my eyes at me, "who are you human?"

I leaned down a little and held out my hand, "Im Rin, Im the head of People for Peace! I love all species!"

Jaken starred at my hand for a moment, "I am Jaken, servent for the great Sesshomaru. leave human."

I furrowed my brows, "I can't, Im supposed to stay by Sesshomaru for the rest of the day to get a hang of the house and stuff. sorry!"

Sesshomaru sighed Jaken, bring some tea to gardens. Rin, let us discuss what you wish and teach you the..houses..layout so you can leave my presence."

I smiled, _yay he's taking me to drink tea in the gardens...ill admit __he's a little scary but I think this can be taken as a good sign! GO RIN YOU CAN DO THIS! "_okay! no problem, I heard the gardens are beautiful here!"

He ignored me and kept walking, I trailed after him determined to crack open his shell before I left the estate when the school's tragic situation is figured out.

* * *

**haha I made Rin a hippy XD she always seemed like she would be one when she was older to me...**


	14. Chapter 14: Shippo

**been gone for a bit 'cause shit hit the fan. **

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Inuyasha **

_Italics = _thoughts

_Underlind_ Italics = demonic thoughts

* * *

**Inuyasha POV:**

_She did it...she really fucking did it! _I stood there staring blankly at **my **bedroom door, which was locked with a sign taped on it reading:

**Come in and your dead meat Inu-baby, If you think i'm kidding try me...I DARE you.**

**- love Kagome**

I growled at the neatly written note on my door before knocking, "really Kagome open the door!"

Kagome's sent wafted from the bottom of the door flooding my senses, I was so lost in sakura blossoms and vanilla spice I almost missed her reply, "Cant you read? I told you that you where in the dog house, this is what you get!"

I felt my eye twitch and a half growl half whine escape my throat, My demon parts wanted nothing more than to break down the door and punish my naughty disobedient bitch while my human side knew that it was entirely my fault she was angry in the first place and I probably deserved this. I sighed "Seriously babe unlock the door and lets talk."

"No Im teaching you a lesson!"

_Feh. Ill teach you a lesson..I did nothing __wrong your my bitch. If I want to touch you I will and no one can stop me from saying what I want about your body. your **mine **and Im yours. I wont let you forget that._ I growled and shook the thoughts away, not wanting to let my instincts rule my judgement and upset Kagome more, "Baby _please _lets just talk for five minutes then ill leave you alone if you want."

I smiled when I heard the click of the door unlocking but I exchanged it for a look of shock when I took in her appearance. she was wearing nothing but a towel, her hair wet, her face flushed red in anger, and gods her sent was coming off her in waves, unblocked by the thin fabric of the towel. She glared up at me, "well?"

I gulped and tried not to focus on the water dripping down her hair and disappearing into the valley of her breasts, "can I come in first? its a private conversation.."

She stepped back and opened the door wider, "fine."

I walked in and waited for her to shut the door behind us to speak, "look I know I have said this like a hundred times Kagome but Im sorry. I know I should not have said those things and I _defiantly _should have locked the door. But babe c'mon aren't you overreacting just a bit?"

"Do you know how embarrassing it is having you talk about our sex life in front of my two best friends, your brother, and your father!"

I mentally flinched, knowing fully that it was embarrassing to her. _hell its even embarrassing to me whenI really think about it. _I felt my ears flatten against my head as her sent became clouded with the salty smell of sadness amplified by her unshed tears, the entire thing was clearly extremely upsetting to her. _Mate. I upset my__ mate._I couldn't help but agree with my inner demon and whine, "Kagome...Please don't be so sad Im so sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I love you and I never want to see you like this. The fact that its my fault makes me a horrible mate."

I mentally panicked when her sent changed and a tear slipped down her face, I didn't have time to figure out what the new sent was before she spoke, "r-really? you mean it? you love me?"

I looked at her dumbfounded, "well no shit sherlock!" I growled a little and used my demon speed to have her in my arms and on the couch in seconds before nuzzling and licking her neck affectionally, "Your going to be my mate, your meant for me and I for you, your my life Kagome. I thought we went over that."

She wiggled a bit in my arms to make me look up at her, "Well...yeah we went over it but...you said a demons mate was the only person they _could _love...Hearing what you said today made me worry that maybe your emotions didn't run as deep as I thought.."

I blinked at her once. twice. then I growled, "what the hell! you doubted me?!" I felt my ears fall in depression, _have I not been good enough to her? is there something __I'm missing? something she needs that I have yet to give her?_

I was shocked out of my thoughts when I felt her run a hand through my bangs and travel through my hair to my receded ears. I looked up to see her scanning my face worriedly, "Oh Inu...don't worry your an amazing boyfriend, an amazing mate, hell baby your just amazing. You have given me everything I need and more, please don't doubt yourself because of my insecurities."

I looked down at our laps, "how-"

"Inu, It was written all over your face." She cupped my face in her hands and forced me to look at her -not like I was resisting, I was putty in this women's hands and would do anything just to see her smile- when our eyes met she gently stroked my cheek, "I love you Inuyasha Takahashi, Im sorry I overreacted It was upsetting but no reason to get so mad, Im just worried about everything going on and hate that you tried to keep me out of the loop."

I felt my eyes widened in shock, "I didn't try-"

"Baby, your my over protective mate-to-be and I was almost kidnapped, raped, and murdered last time I was near these...terrorists...Then we stay here and you insist on me staying with you even in your own home, you honestly expect me to believe you didn't go to your father when I fell asleep watching movies after my family left and request that I was kept out of this mess?"

"...you woke up didn't you.."

"mmmhhhmm there I was sleepy and cold trying to snuggle deeper into your very warm, toned, comfortable, safe..." her sentence trailed off and her eyes drifted over me.

I couldnt help it, I smirked a bit, "Baby your getting off track."

Her eyes snapped back up to me and her face rapidly turned red, "s-sorry! I was sleepy and I tried to snuggle into your chest and...well didn't find you there I opened my eyes and found myself In bed alone. I didn't get back to sleep until I felt you wrap your arms around me again try as I did."

I felt my chest swell with pride and my demon purr at the knowledge that not only did Kagome find me attractive but also found safety in my arms and needed to feel me close to fall asleep. She didn't realize it but thats how she should be, she subconsciously sought out my warmth and protection while she slept just as a female InuYokai mate would. I shifted her in my lap and buried my face in her neck again, breathing in her sent, "God's Kagome I love you so much."

She absentmindedly ran a hand through my hair, "I love you too Inu-baby...but can I please put on some clothes.."

I looked at her towel clad form, the soft white fabric had fallen significantly revealing her the tops of breasts and had opened up on the bottom leaving a clear view of her thighs stopping just at the heavenly junction between her legs, teasing me. I growled in delight at the idea of how close she was to being bare before me, "Id rather you didn't."

she swatted me and stood before making her way to the bathroom to change, I watched her hips sway seductively as she walked and quickly decided it was one of my favorite returned moments later fully clothed -much to my dismay- when she reached me she held up one of my files, "Baby I found this on the bathroom counter by your sink..."

I looked at it and recognized it instantly, _oh shit thats where I put it...__"_Kag's don't freak out okay? I was going to tell you tonight."

I Instantly stood and wrapped my arms around her when I noticed she had started shaking, She buried her face in my chest, "Why...why would those people threaten the orphanage? those kids didn't do anything wrong!"

I sighed, "Just like we where the first school to be integrated they where the first orphanage. they probably want to use those kids to hurt what my dad has tried so long to achieve." I stroked her hair, "I know its hard to hear but me and my dad are moving them, Miss Rose, and even Hobo to a safe place okay?"

Kagome nodded and then gripped my shirt, "Oh my God's Inuyasha!"

I looked at her alarmed, "what?!"

"SHIPPO!"

Her scream made my ears receded to my skull, _oh yeah Kagome's especially fond of the kit huh? _I growled lowly and gently, remembering that the sound tended to calm her, "Don't worry bitch he's fine."_  
_

Kagome looked at me hopefully and in that moment I was suddenly very thankful for my instincts, I never understood why but Kagome had always taken better to demon ways of affection than humans. I had always figured it was because we couldn't fake instinct like humans could fake words of love. I pulled her closer and was about to speak when she beat my to it, "Promise?"

"mmmhmm I promise." My words did nothing to calm her further and I frowned, "Kagome. is something else wrong?"

She pulled me even closer and nuzzled into me, "He had just lost his family! he wasn't used to being without them, then he was sprung into an orphanage full of humans, and now he has to change environments and worry for his life!"

I rubbed her back gently, "I know Kagome but its the best we can do."

She stayed silent for a moment, "No Baby its not..I cant stand the idea of him being so alone he's only six. plus I adore that little boy! I feel like he could be my own child."

I let myself stop and imagine Kagome with children, my pups in her arm with her stomach starting to swell with another on the way before freezing, _wait what? _"Didn't you tell your mother you didn't want pups right now? the idea that you think of Shippo as your own contradicts that completely."

She looked up at me and blushed, "well uh..its more of the high school pregnancy thing than the idea of children...you know I adore children and take care of them when I can but I am awfully young...so yeah I guess your right.."

I raised a brow, "right about what?"

"It was a stupid idea anyways don't worry about it."

I gave her a pointed look, "Kagome."

She bit her lip nervously, "well I was actually going to ask if maybe we could...be foster parent or adopt Shippo or something I know we're...well I'm young but its not like we couldn't provide from him and Im sure our mothers would be happy to help..." She blushed even harder, "wow it sounds even dumber when I say it out loud...just forget I ever said anything It was a stupid idea.."

I kissed her on the forehead and then swiftly walked out of the room.

* * *

**Kagome POV:**

_Oh my Gods I knew I shouldn't have said anything! did I offend him? he will be back right? should I go after him? is he angry? _I frowned and then collapsed on my bed trying to Ignore the worry gripping my heart.

I didn't move for a few hours, not until Rin and Sango burst into my room speaking at once, "OH MY GODS KAGOME COME DOWN STAIRS NOW!"

They ran over and dragged me out of bed and down to the main entryway, "Guys what's going on."

Rin squealed, "Oh my gods Kagome Im soooo Jealous of you! that has to be the sweetest thing ever!"

Sango nodded in agreement and grinned, "I was so surprised but its adorable."

I looked at them confused, "What is?"

They just grinned at me again, leaving me totally confused. even more so when I saw Inuyasha's family along with Miroku, Kikyo, and Sota already there. Kikyo glared daggers at me when I walked in practically hissing, I ignored it when I heard Inuyasha's voice, "Kag's come here I got a surprise for you."

Sango and Rin squealed, Inuyasha mother joined them in as I walked to the center of their little crowed and noticed Inuyasha, papers in hand and a small creature huddled on his shoulder. a small orange haired creature. I gasped, "OH MY GOD'S SHIPPO?!"

The young Kit Instantly unfurled itself from its ball and looked at me with wide teary eyes, "K-KAGOME!" the little boy screamed and jumped off Inuyasha's shoulder, naturally I met the boy halfway there and wrapped him into my arms. He gripped his tiny claws into my shoulder as he hugged me, "Is it true Kagome are you really gonna raise me?!"

I froze and looked from the boy to Inuyasha who smiled smugly at me before handing me the papers he had, adoption papers. already signed by Inuyasha as Shippo's new father, all that was left was my signature. I blinked away the tears that had started to form and looked at Inuyasha, "I-is it?"

Inuyasha simply nodded.

I looked down at the papers, "but how? Im only 16, your 17 by human standards..how can we.."

I faintly heard him 'feh.' at me, "wench It helps to be the son of the demon sides ruler. you said so yourself, you worried about him and considered him your own. this is what you wanted right?"

I let the first tear fall and then gently set Shippo on the floor before charging at Inuyasha. I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, successfully taking him by surprise before making sure I thoroughly kissed him, not even caring that his family, part of my family, our best friends, and my new son was watching us. When I finally pulled back for air he looked up at me surprised, I couldn't help myself I tightened my grip around him and went in for another kiss, which he happily allowed. The moment I pulled back again I grinned, "Yes Inu-baby! this is more than I could ever ask for...I cant believe you did this!"

He set me down, "feh." I leaned into him and sighed happily, not missing the small content purr he released, "Anything for you wench its no big deal."

I softly kissed his clothed chest a few times happily before turning back to Shippo, "So Shippo...would you mind me raising you?"

Shippo grinned, "are you kidding! I would love it! even if it means sharing you with that Baka!" he pointed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled and bared his teeth at the young boy, I sighed and smacked him on the arm, "Inuyasha! be nice!" I smiled at shippo, "Shippo sweetie you be nice too, Inuyasha did go through trouble to adopt you okay?" Shippo nodded and I winked at him, "Now what do you say we raid the kitchen for some candy to celebrate ne?" Shippo nodded excitedly and I picked him up before turning and giving Inuyasha one last kiss, "love you babe. and thank you." with that I walked out of the room with Shippo in my arms and Rin, Sango, and Izayoi following behind cooing at how cute the young fox demon was.

* * *

**Inuyasha POV:**

_Okay should I be happy or pissed? I made Kagome happy and got one hell of a hot kiss from her but also got hit and left here with my brother and dad...at least Kagome's family and miroku had already gone to either follow her or go back to their rooms. _I looked up at my dad, "can you explain what the hell just happened?"

Sesshomaru looked at me coldly, "You so called mate left in favor of a demon child thats not even your own." with that he spun on his heels and left the room.

I growled at him and my father spoke up, "She has such wonderful Instincts for a human...most Yokai women get extremely protective of their pups and will chose them over their mate while the pups are still young. she seems to have some of the same qualities"

I felt my eyes widen at that, "whoa wait...so Kagome's gonna ignore me for the brat?"

My father smiled and nodded, "it seems that your Miko will be quite the mother."

I sneered, "what the hell!"

"dont you want her to be a good mother to your pups? Instinctively you should enjoy seeing her with a child in her arms"

"well yeah...Kagome's great with kids...she's going to be amazing at raising Shippo with mom and her mother.. and Im thrilled shes happy. I would adopt a million more brats if she wanted but I still kinda hate the idea of her with the kid over me...we haven't even become official mates yet and it gets harder not to seal the deal...seeing her with a kid makes it harder."

My father nodded, "good luck son." he smiled at me slightly and then walked from the room.

I stood in the entryway dumbfounded, "seriously? well that was helpful." I growled under my breath and walked into the kitchen, everyone but Kikyo and my father was already standing there saying their hellos to Shippo who was still in Kagome's arms. when she saw me she looked up and smiled softly I smiled back, "The runt happy?"

She glared at me playfully, "Shippo's delighted, huh sweetie?"

The young kit grinned up at Kagome, lollipop in his mouth, and nodded. She patted him on the head before handing him to my mother and leading me out of the room, when we where a safe distance away she stopped. I furrowed my brows, "whats up?"

She turned to me and yanked me down by the shirt, sealing her lips over mine. It was rare for Kagome to be so aggressive, even when she took action she always seemed shy, I growled happily and pulled her hair back, taking control of the situation. I pulled back and grinned, "Now now. Ka-go-me what was that for?"

She blushed before kissing me along my jawline and down my neck, "for being you, for doing something so sweet, and a thank you for being mine."

I pulled her up for another kiss sinking my tongue past her lips savoring the sweet flavor of her mouth, only pulling away when I knew she would need air, "your my future mate, baby if you want something you will have it. the urge to spoil you comes with instinct, Ill give you everything you ever dreamed of."

She tucked her head under my chin, "Inuyasha..when will I stop being your future mate and become your actual mate?"

I froze at her question and looked down at her small blushing form, My demon purred happily _My sweet little bitch wants me to mate her, such a good girl...she wont have to worry ill have her under me __screaming in pleasure soon, very soon. _I ran my claws gently over her cheek and neck causing her to shiver, I could hear the lust in my voice when I spoke next, "Now if you want. The only reason I haven't had you yet is because you had told me you wanted to wait."_  
_

She blushed even harder, "N-now?"

I grinned mischievously and growled lightly at her, "mmmhhhmmm Im sure you would rather I take you in my bed instead of the hall though huh?" she looked up at me wide eyed and I chuckled before pulling her body flush against mine and running my tongue over the shell of her ear, "so what do you want bitch?"

Her response came out in a breathy sigh, "I-I want to become your mate."_  
_

I grinned and flicked my tongue over her hear before pulling away and picking her up, "I wont be gentle, I couldn't even if I wanted to be. you know that right?"

She nodded.

I started walking, quicker than usual but restraining myself from running straight to my room and taking the moment the door shut behind us, giving her a chance to back out. "I wont stop once we have started even if you beg you know?"

She looked at me, her blue eyes clouded with lust as if asking me why she would ever ask me to stop.

I growled in pure desire as we reached the door to my room, "you will come face to face with my demon side."

She bit her lip and rubbed one of my ears between her finger, "Its still you Inuyasha, as long as its you Im willing."

Hearing her desire filled words and feeling her fingers working at my ear pushed me over the edge, I swiftly kicked the door open and darted inside making sure to lock it as it slammed closed. _  
_

* * *

**finally Im getting to the point where the actual plot starts coming together..****almost oh and haha theres a lemon next chapter incase anyone actually thought _I _would leave it at that HA _AS IF!__  
_**


End file.
